Kindred Spirit
by I.F.T.S
Summary: AU. All mythical beings are hunted, captured, and killed, though for a very good reason...The Dark One, part of the mysterious Five, is the cause for the human's terror, and he's back from a generation of peace. Determined to fulfill a prophecy given by MiM, he tracks down the Expert he needs in the small town of Burgess. But Jackson Overland isn't going to die that easily.
1. Prologue

**I know...I ****_really_**** shouldn't be posting ****_another_**** story...But I want to! And I ****_like_**** this one. Let me know if I should ditch it. And just FYI, the more popular stories ****_will be updated faster than the others!_****I don't mean reviews (though that would be nice...), I mean actual ****_views_****. So tell your friends to read this if you want fast updates! LOVE YOU!**

The wind howls between the wooden houses, causing the fires to flare momentarily before settling back to their former steady blaze. The center of town is full with adults bustling about; setting up what will be a massive bonfire. Their children peek out of windows, anxiously waiting to know what's going on.

From the furthest hut, a tall, lithe man steps out into the chilly evening. His cloak billows around him, and his right hand tightens on his staff; which looks similar to a shepherd's, but his is obviously hand carved from a tree branch. He glances forlornly at the giant wood pile, brown eyes silently wishing it away.

"Papa?" a small voice asks from behind. The man turns to face his young doppelganger, bending down so that they're at eye level.

"Papa, they have a Spirit, don't they?" the boy asks again, brown eyes that _should _hold innocence meeting his father's weary ones with determination.

The man smiles, patting the child's mess of brown hair gently. "And why do you think that, Jack?"

Jack sighs, lowering his gaze. "The other adults aren't letting their kids outside; and the Wind's angry."

The boy's father starts, blinking rapidly. "'The Wind's angry?'" he asks, staring at his son intently.

Jack nods. "Yeah; the last time a Spirit was caught we couldn't go outside and the Wind wouldn't stop howling. It blew out the fire so many times; you remember, right?"

The man nods. "Yes, I remember—"He's cut off by a shout from behind.

"John! Gather the children; we've got enough wood."

The man nods, waving the other villager away. He turns back to his son.

"Jack, I need you to go get your cloak and shoes; and help your sister too. Make sure she's bundled up tight."

"But isn't it too cold outside for her? Can't she stay with Mama like last time?"

John shakes his head. "No; your mother's the one that caught the Spirit this time, so she has to participate in the Banishing. Just wrap Jane in her blanket and hold her close; use your body to block the wind." John starts to leave but then turns around, adding, "Meet me by the forest, but _do not enter it!_ You _must _wait for me!" He stares hard at his son before disappearing into the darkness.

Jack watches his father go before closing the door and running to his sister's bed.

"Jane…" he shakes the small girl, causing her short brown bangs to fall into her face. "Jane, wake up! We gotta' go into the woods with papa!"

"'Ack?" she asks sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Jack helps her put on her shoes and tightly wraps her in her thick brown blanket. Slipping on his own shoes and throwing on his cloak, he picks up the already nodding off child and dashes out the door.

He gets to the forest just as his father does; the other village children in tow.

"Come on kids; down to the lake, hurry now," he says, ushering the slower children with his staff. "Jack, you know the way, right?"

"'Course!" Jack replies indignantly. "I only go there _every other day_."

John sighs. "Then lead them there while I take the back."

Jack nods and rushes to the front; nimbly hopping over fallen logs.

"Come _on_ everybody! Should I turn this into a race?" he shouts, and the other kids rush forward with renewed energy. Jack stays ahead easily, only pausing to throw back taunts to spur them on when they run out of energy. In no time at all, the odd party reaches the lake, the stars reflecting off the clear, wave less surface.

Most of the children collapse on the shore, breath clouding above them. After counting to make sure everyone made it, John joins his son in looking up at the sky.

"There's no moon," Jack says after a moment.

John smiles; digging the butt of his staff into the ground and leaning against it. "How do you know? It could just not have risen yet."

Jack shakes his head, his chin bumping into Jane's head. "No. The moon's not going to appear tonight."

The pair falls into a comfortable silence. The wind whistles slightly, and Jack shifts his sister onto his other hip.

"Want me to take her?" John asks, letting his staff rest on his shoulder and holding out his hands.

"I'm fine. She's not _that_ heavy."

"You got that right; you were twice her weight at that age."

Jack looks sharply up at his father. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

John throws his head back in laughter, smacking his knee at his son's facial expression.

"If I wasn't holding Jane I'd push you into the lake!" Jack threatens, stomping his feet.

"If anyone's going to be wet, it'll be you," John chuckles.

"Mind if I take you up on that promise?" a voice asks behind them before a pair of ashen hands grab Jack and chuck him into the air. His eyes widen in shock, and his mouth is open in a silent scream as he sails through the night. Instinctually curling himself around Jane; the pair splashes into the frigid water five meters from the shore.

"_Jack!_" John screams; taking a step forward before a dark blade is stabbed between his shoulder blades. He gasps in surprise, his eyes rolling back in his head before he collapses.

* * *

Jack's lungs feel like they're going to burst. He wonders for a wild moment how Jane's feel.

_Jane!_ He thinks; forcing his numb legs to slice through the water, pushing his way towards what he hopes is the surface. Without the moon to shed its soft glow, the darkness under the lake looks the same as the air above it. Just when he's about to give up, his head breaks free of the heavy water, and he sucks in clean air. Dragging Jane up with him, he nearly faints as she sputters and coughs to clear her lungs. But his relief is short lived; her lips are already turning blue.

Squinting heavily, Jack spins to face the land closest to him. Gripping Jane's blanket tightly, he paddles with one hand.

_Good thing it's not _too _windy; or the waves would be impossible,_ Jack pants as he struggles with the dead weight slowing his limbs. His mouth momentarily dips back into the water, and Jack fills with dread. _He isn't going to make it._

No! He will _not_ fail his sister! Father still has so much to teach her!

Surging forward with the last of his strength, Jack stumbles forward as his feet hit muddy earth. Falling on his shoulder, he drags himself forward inch by inch; collapsing on the beach, still half-in the water. Pulling Jane closer, he tries to give her the last of his warmth as he passes into the black void of unconsciousness.

* * *

The first thing Jack hears is the wind. It sounds so sad; wailing like it's lost a friend. Maybe it has, how should Jack know? He's probably dead right now anyway.

Warmth brushes gently against his eyelids, and a hand caresses his cheek. He sighs slightly, but that apparently irritates his throat and it turns into a coughing fit.

"He's awake, he's awake!" Someone shouts, causing Jack to wince. He forces his heavy eyes to open, and he's blinded by the candle right next to his head. Turning away, he blearily focuses on the worried blue gaze of his mother.

"Ma…?" he rasps, trying to push away the haze in his mind. Her hand lightly touches his face again, brushing away the bangs that fall into his eyes.

"Shhh, honey, I'm right here; I won't go anywhere."

"J…ane…" Jack swallows difficultly as his mother continues to stroke his forehead.

"Jane's okay, she fell asleep just a minute ago," his mother soothes, releasing his face and taking his hand.

"What….about…papa?" Jack's vision dims, and he fights to stay awake. He _needs_ to know if the man threw him into the lake too.

His mother's eyes fill with tears; one breaking loose and landing on Jack's upturned palm. "Jack…Your father's dead. Something attacked him and the other children; they're all gone."

The words don't sink in immediately, and Jack blinks before his own eyes water.

"Dead? Pa can't be dead, he hasn't taught us everything! He—" Jack breaks off as another round of breath-stealing coughs grip his lungs. His mother's hold tightens, and after a minute the shaking stops.

Tears streak down his face, and Jack stops fighting sleep. Plunging back into the darkness that so closely resembles the lake, Jack fervently wishes he never wakes up again.

**REMEMBER: More views=faster update!**


	2. What the Wind Tells Me

**As I'm saying everywhere else; the ****_views system_**** is now activated. The more views a story has, the faster I'll update it and REviews=5 views. To see the current order; go to my profile and be sure to check in often for updates! That done; here's the first real chapter! Hope you like it; and just fyi Jack might seem a bit OOC. Sorry about that. Also, the 'seven years later' thing means seven years after the prologue; making Jack 17 now. I took the liberty of giving his sister a name, Jane. And anything you don't understand WILL be explained in later chapters. Thanx for those who reviewed, and thanx for reading my fanfic!**

**_~7 years later~_**

The sky overhead is filled with the beautiful light of the vibrant sun. Its warm rays cut through the slight chill in the air to rest on the lanky frame of a boy with liquid brown hair lying in the middle of a field. His eyes are closed in what appears to be sleep, and one of his thin-fingered hands rests on a staff smoothed from years of handling. The staff is almost an exact replica of the boy's father's; except _this_ rod is of the lighter wood of a winter pine.

A gentle breeze tugs at the dark cloak pinned under the child, and his lips twitch in the beginnings of a smile. The tree's rustling branches react to the wind's breath, and the boy sighs. Taking a deep gulp of air, he releases a soft, three-note whistle with the last note being held longer than the others. The clearing falls into silence; but after a moment the call is repeated. The song is mimicked again and again, traveling through the forest with out the wind's aid. Soon the ground rumbles with the pounding of multiple pairs of feet. Several children appear at the forest edge, scanning the field with bright, excited eyes.

"Jack!" a girl calls, hastily brushing chocolate bangs out of her similarly colored eyes. "Jack, where'd you go?"

Smiling in full, Jack opens his eyes and sits upright; waving his staff in the air to get the children's attention. They all dash towards him; and he quickly folds his legs beneath him to keep them from being trampled.

"Is everyone here?" he asks, dark amber eyes counting the heads. He nods, meeting all the kid's gazes before asking, "So, what'd everyone see today? Any rare Spirits?"

A short boy with dark blonde hair sticks his hand rigidly into the air; holding his breath as if that'll change anything.

Jack smiles, chest shaking as he chuckles quietly. "Yes Andy?"

"I think I saw a Wood Nymph!" he says quickly; words running together in his haste to inform his teacher.

"Oh really? Why do you say that?" Jack asks, knowing the child will tell him anyway.

"I saw it gliding through the forest just like you told me; so I followed it and it went behind a tree and when I looked it was gone!"

The other children gasp as Andy finishes his story, glowing proudly that he seems to have been the first of his peers to spot the elusive wood Spirit.

"What did it look like? Were you able to guess its gender?" Jack assumes a curious mask, tilting his head to the left to add to the illusion that he honestly doesn't know.

"Ummm…." Andy purses his lips and screws up his green eyes. "I think it was a girl…and it, uhh….it…I can't remember; it's all fuzzy…" the boy trails off, fearfully looking to Jack for the answer.

Jack smiles, patting the boy on the head. "Don't be afraid; the Spirit's using magic to make you forget you saw her. That's why Wood Nymphs are rarely caught; they share the same magic as Mermaids in their ability to make you forget the whole incident. I'll assign you to the same post next Watch; maybe you'll see her again and your memory will be a bit clearer." He gives the child another reassuring look before turning to the rest of his group. "Anybody else?"

The children all turn to gaze at one another; silently asking if anyone else has something to share.

Jack frowns, sighing dramatically. "Well then, I guess I should tell you what _I_ saw…"

The kids respond instantly, pleading for him to tell his tale.

Jack holds up his hand, and the field settles into silence. "Okay, okay; no need to whine. I was sitting in this _very _spot," he beings, jumping to his feet and walking a bit away from the group of huddled younger ones, "when I heard the strangest sound coming from the forest. It shook the ground worse than any earthquake, and it sounded like a giant stomping with all his might. _Boom…boom…boom_," Jack high-steps and slams his feet down with each sound effect, getting further away and causing the children to lean forward in expectation.

"So I did the obvious thing and went to investigate. The thing was easy to track; not only was it obnoxiously loud but it left a trail of demolished trees in its wake. Anyway, the closer I got the more the ground rocked and it got so bad I had to climb a tree and jump through them like a squirrel. And just when I was sure that I was right behind the monster, the shaking stopped. I jumped down from my perch, and followed the broken trees and found…" he pauses, looking over his shoulder at the anxious faces. A smile curls the corner of his lips, and he tries to fight it but ends up bursting out laughing and collapsing on the ground.

"Jack!" "What happened?" and "What did you see?" are all questions that fly out of the children's mouths as they crowd around the older boy.

He wipes a stray tear from his eyes as he tries to catch his breath. "Oh, you should've seen your faces! You were all like—" He mimes their wide-eyed looks; which throws him into another fit of hysterical laughter.

"I knew it!" the brown-haired girl huffs, crossing her arms. "I knew you were going to pull a joke!"

"You did not! Your face was just as worried as the rest of them, Jane," Jack replies, pulling himself to his feet with his staff. The wind howls through the clearing, whipping cloaks and scarves around their owners. Pure silence issues after it dies; and all eyes flicker to Jack.

"Did it say anything?" a short girl with long dark hair asks quietly.

Jack dreamily closes his eyes, shaking his head. "No, the Wind didn't say anything this time…but I _did_ hear something…"

None of the children dare to breathe, for fear of breaking his concentration.

"…I heard the jingle of bells and the flutter of wings. The swish of sand as it brushes against the breeze…and the _thump-thump-thump_ as something dashes through tunnels excavated below our feet…"

Excited looks are exchanged; and smiles split more than one face.

"But that's not all," Jack says quickly. Another gust of air tugs at his clothes, and he sighs. "I smell the warmth of freshly baked bread and the scent of cooked meat. The clatter of plates and motherly voices calling out for their little ones; warning them of cold food and crumbs if they don't hurry…"

"Dinner!" multiple voices throw into the evening air, racing through the forest back towards the comforting arms of home. Jack opens his eyes just in time to spot the last foot disappear into the trees.

"Did you really need to do that?" Jane asks, having not moved from her spot.

Jack gives her an innocent look. "What do you mean?"

Jane narrows her eyes. "Dinner's not ready yet."

Jack smiles. "It will be by the time they get home." He takes her hand, and together the siblings fade into the forest with much more grace than their comrades.

* * *

"How were your teachings today?" Jack's mother asks as he holds the door open for Jane.

Jack shrugs out of his cloak, hanging it on the peg next to his sister's. "Pretty well, I think. Andy thinks he saw a Wood Nymph."

"Where?" his mother asks, looking up sharply.

"Mother, you should know better. Andy's just a kid; it would be almost nothing for the Nymph to block his memory. In fact, she did."

"But you know one's out there?" she asks determinedly.

"Yes; to be honest there's probably thousands," Jack replies, taking his spot at the table. "What's for dinner?"

* * *

Jack's mother leaves as soon as the dishes are done being washed, leaving Jack to once again tidy up the house.

He was inside, putting another log on the fire when she bursts in.

"Jack, your needed in the square," she says, voice grave. The Wind slips in past her, causing the fire to spark. Jack nods and she leaves, slamming the door.

Jack sighs, standing and walking to the door. He slips on his shoes and reaches for his cloak when Jane's small hand snares his wrist.

"Jack, they have a Spirit," she says, voice quavering slightly.

Jack looks down at her hand. "Yes," he says, gently trying to break her hold.

Her grip tightens, and she cries, "You can't let them kill it, Jack! Why don't you save it?!"

"Jane…" his voice softens, and he reaches out to hold her.

"No!" she shouts, releasing him and slapping his face. Jack blinks in shock, and she continues angrily, "I _know_ you can save them; you tell me all the time that you will! So why don't you ever _act_ on it?"

"Jane," his voice is harder; warning her.

"Don't 'Jane' me!" she hisses, eyes suddenly watering. Jack's hands flash out, and he grips her shoulders tightly.

"Jane, get a hold of yourself," he says sharply. "Listen to me; it's a code Five."

Jane gasps. "C-code Five?" she stutters, a tremble shaking her body.

Jack nods, eyes searching hers. "Yes, Code Five. You know the drill; warn the others and be prepared when mother comes to get you."

Jack lets her go, flinging on his cloak and grabbing his staff.

"But how do you know?" Jane calls.

Jack smiles without humor. "The Wind told me." He opens the door, letting in another blast of chilling air.

"Jack?" Jane wrings her head shamefully. "I'm sorry I hit you."

Her older brother's face softens. "Don't worry, it'll actually help me convince the adults of the severity of this case," he reassures. Closing the door softly, he treks to the town square, where many other adults have gathered around a large wooden cage.

"What's going on?" Jack hollers, and the thick-pressed bodies part to let him up to the front. Jack's mother is there, along with the current leader.

"Jack, I was just getting ready to send someone for you," the large man says deeply, blue eyes assessing the boy before him. "What happened to your face?"

"Jane slapped me," Jack replies, letting his eyes slip away from the man to the cage. "And now I know why."

Inside the enclosure is the biggest rabbit Jack's ever seen. Its green eyes glare with an impressive amount of hate at all the humans surrounding it, and its blue-gray fur is marked with darker spots and patterns that make Jack think of flowers. Leather braces cover his arms and wrapping protect his feet. What appear to be a pair of boomerangs rest in their holster on his back. The rabbit tries to hide its right side from view, but Jack can smell the sharp odor of blood.

"Who captured it?" Jack asks, turning to face the mob.

"No one did; a group of us found him passed out in the forest," the leader responds.

Jack cocks an eyebrow. "Do you know what you have here?"

The man scratches his neck. "If we did you wouldn't be standing here."

Jack snorts. "I'm surprised any of you're here at all. What you have here is no ordinary Spirit. I have no idea how you managed it; but the mystical creature before you is one of the five most elusive Spirits in the world." Jack pauses to stare at the being in the cage. "And you all know him well. Embodiment of Spring; this here is the Easter Bunny."

Many of the gathered gasp in disbelief; and others surge forward for a better look.

"_Stay back!_" Jack shouts, holding his staff defensively. "Get too close and this thing will kill you."

That stops them all cold, and the large man asks hesitantly, "How do you suppose we dispose of it?"

Jack glances between the man before him and the Spirit. "Not yet."

"Not yet!" a voice calls from the crowd. "But you just said it could kill us!"

"Emphasis on _could_," Jack replies angrily. "It would have done so already if it had the energy. Now, what I want you to do is go back home and let your children outside."

This time it's Jack's mother that speaks out against him. "Why, so our children can be harmed?"

Jack glares coldly at her. "No, I want to show them this Spirit so they know to kill it on sight and not make the idiotic move of bringing it into their settlement."

Her teeth snap together audibly, and Jack feels a moment of sweet satisfaction.

"As soon as your kids are released, shut your doors and whatever you do, don't look outside. Seeing your children so close to such a dangerous beast will cause you to go insane; and I won't be able to guarantee your safety. Keeping your offspring from freeing it will be difficult enough."

The leader gives Jack a wary look. "Are you sure you can handle them?"

"Of course I can; I do it on a daily basis," Jack replies, puffing out his chest. "Now go, before this thing decides to prove me wrong."

The adults slowly trickle back to their huts; and one by one Jack's group from that afternoon make their way to him.

"Okay kids," he says, bending down to their level. "Who can tell me what's in the cage behind me?"

A tan boy with shocking red hair raises his hand.

"Tim?"

"It's Aster Bunnymund, right?" he asks, brown eyes trained on the large animal.

Jack nods. "Good. What's his natural talent?"

The girl with long dark hair answers this time. "He can make tunnels; and he's a really good fighter."

"Perfect Rosa." Jack looks around quickly. "We don't have much time, but what's his Center?"

Bunnymund's ears twitch at this, but no one notices. Jane raises her hand.

"Hope," she says confidently.

Jack smiles. "And we have a winner; three for three." He stands, turning to face the imprisoned Spirit. Quickly unlatching the door, he hops out of the way as Bunny bounds out. He pauses, glaring suspiciously at Jack.

"Shoo," Jack waves his hands; and Bunny follows his advice by opening a hole in the ground and disappearing into it. Jack stares at the spot where the Spirit disappeared before leaning his staff against the empty cage.

"Okay guys, you know what to do," he says, closing his eyes. "Remember; don't hit the face," he warns, cracking open an eye.

"Jack, do we have to…" a thin boy whines; light gray eyes pleading.

"Yes Mark, you know we have to make this as convincing as possible. Think of it as payback for all the tricks," Jack tries to laugh but fools nobody. "Hey, guys, I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going to die; I'll just be sore."

The children look to one another and Jack bends back down.

"I can't do this myself," he says softly. Jane steps forward and hugs him tightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispers as she kicks him.

* * *

Bunny pops up at the fringe of the forest, curious about the human that released him.

_Damn Pitch,_ he thinks, gingerly testing his right foot. Shouting draws his attention, and peaking between the branches of the bush, he spies the group of kids. Their parents are running towards them; and the brown haired boy's on the ground.

_What the hell?_ he wonders, creeping an inch closer. The large man, the leader, steps forward and shakes the boy, Jack's what they called him.

"What happened here?" he asks, helping Jack sit up.

Jack wipes his mouth. "The kids…they overpowered me. The Spirit must've hid his powers from me, must've been waiting for the perfect moment; which I gave it."

"Hey, it's not your fault. Just be glad you're alive, right?"

"Yeah…" the boy replies. He's helped to his feet, and using his staff as a crutch limps back to his home. Sensing that it's time to take his leave, Bunny too limps away. Away from this crazy village and away from danger.

**End of ch. 1! Hoped you liked it; plz give me feedback! I have many more ideas for this, and I'd love to continue it! **


	3. Who's This Then?

**Hey; it's ****_Kindred Spirit_****'s turn to be updated! Right now, it's in the third spot with 242 views and 5 reviews for ch. 1. You guys have some catching up to do if you want 2nd; actually you need about 130 more views...Anyway, keep up the good work and thanx again for reading my fanfic! And for all you Baby Tooth/Toothiana fans, you're in for a treat! **

Jack steps out into the morning air, Jane on his heels.

"Jack, are you sure you're up to teaching today?" Jane asks, noting his limp is still prominent.

Jack stares down at her. "Of course I am; this is nothing. Besides, if I let you guys off for _one_ morning, you'll forget everything I've taught you so far."

Jane sighs, head tilting down to stare at the ground. Jack smiles, lightly punching her in the shoulder. She stumbles, then pushes him back. Laughing, he dashes across the way to the first house.

"Betcha I wake more kids than you!" He calls, knocking on the door with his staff. Andy's head appears in the window, and he smiles, waving as Jane races after Jack.

"Jack, you shouldn't be running!" she cries, dodging around an adult that stepped in her way.

"That's why I _am_," Jack shouts back, smacking a window. Rosa opens the door, joining the chase while she struggles to put on her mittens. The game continues like that, Jack sprinting between people while the children trail after him. Finally they reach the forest, everyone gasping for breath.

"How do you run…so fast, Jack?" Tim pants, sweat clinging to his wild red hair. "My horse can't…even run like that…"

Jack shrugs, flopping onto the ground. "You're horse is…older than me…makes sense…"

"You were…faster than the wind!" Mark exclaims, waving his hands everywhere for emphasis.

Jack snorts. "_Nothing_ is faster…than Wind."

"That's not what…you said the other day!" Jane reminds him.

Jack waves his hand. "Yeah, but at least I said it where Wind couldn't hear me. Out here…" he trails off, looking around conspiratorially. "…he can do some wicked stuff."

"I sense a story!" Andy claps his square hands, shaking excitedly.

Jack climbs to his feet, handing a willowy girl with short brunette hair her hat.

"And you'd be correct; but not here," Jack says as he counts the heads. "Go to the lake, it'll be the perfect setting."

Those that had collapsed jump to their feet; racing away at the promise of a tale. Jack follows at a slower pace, Jane sticking loyally by his side.

"What story do you have about Wind, Jack?" Jane asks, finally giving up with searching her memory.

"You don't remember?" Jack teases. "Father only said it _every night_."

Jane frowns. "I was _three_! Give me a break!"

Jack chuckles. "Yeah, and you fell asleep before he even got to the good stuff, anyway."

Jane rolls her eyes. The lake finally comes into view, and all the children are gathered on its shore.

"Guys?" Jack calls, smirking. "There won't be any Mermaids. They're only around in spring and summer; and in case you didn't notice it's almost winter."

"Then what's this?" the thin girl asks, cupping something in her hands. Jack meets her halfway, and gasps at the small creature she holds.

"Leah, dearest, you have a Baby Tooth," Jack whispers, taking the unconscious Spirit into his own hands.

"Baby _Tooth_? As in the _Tooth Fairy_?" Mark asks; eyes wide in surprise. "But why does it have scales?"

"Those aren't scales," Jane chides, looking over her brother's shoulder as he carefully strokes the tiny being. "Those are _feathers_."

"Have any of you lost any teeth lately?" Jack breaks in. One by one, the children assert the negative. "Then why is she out here?" he murmurs. He trails his finger along her back, and when he reaches her shoulders she squeaks in pain. Gently rolling her onto her stomach, he peers closer at her delicate wings.

"Jane, come help me here," Jack says.

"What's wrong?" she asks, kneeling next to him.

"Her left wing seems to be out of place. Your hands are smaller than mine; I need you to put it back in place," Jack instructs.

Jane's eyes widen in horror. "I can't do that! I've never worked on a Spirit before!"

"No, but you _have_ worked on a hummingbird. Remember? It had the same problem this fairy has," Jack says soothingly. "And what does she look like?"

Jane bites her lip. "She looks just like one," she murmurs, petting the crest of blue feathers on her head. This seems to calm the tiny Spirit, and it relaxes against Jack's palm.

"What do I have to do?" Jane asks determinedly; and Jack smiles.

"Just do for her what you did for the bird."

Jane frowns. "But we don't have any ice…I'll need it to numb the area, so pulling her wing won't hurt."

"The lake should have ice by the shore," Jack says, and Rosa nods, scooping up a handful.

"Thank you." Jane snaps off a small piece; holding it against the fairy. This time she squeals in shock, eyes popping open to reveal violet and blue irises.

"She has such beautiful eyes," Tim sighs.

"You should see her mother," Jack adds, earning shocked glances from his team.

"You've _seen_ the Tooth Fairy?!" Andy nearly shouts.

Jack chuckles. "No, but I know that Toothiana is just a larger version of Baby Tooth. Though I always thought she had only violet eyes…"

"Okay, I think it's numb enough," Jane cuts in, throwing what's left of the ice away. "Jack, in case she struggles I need you to hold her down."

"On it," he replies, shifting the Spirit into the palm of one hand and laying his free one over her so that only her wings and head are visible.

Jane pinches the left wing; takes a deep breath and pulls.

The Spirit shrieks, flailing between Jack's hands. That failing, she jabs her beak-like nose into his hand; drawing blood.

"Damn that hurts!" Jack hisses through clenched teeth. Baby Tooth whips her head around at the sound of his voice, and her cry of pain turns to one of fear. Stabbing him again; Jack lets her go. She shoots into the air, then pauses as she realizes what she's doing.

* * *

Looking down below her, Baby Tooth blinks at the almost-grown-up she thought was bad. Even Mother said to avoid them! So why did he fix her wing? Why did he let her go?

Flashing back, she hovers in front of his face, causing him to stumble backwards. He smacks his head on a hidden rock and he growls out a harsh word that Baby Tooth probably shouldn't hear, but she soon forgets it as she spots his beautiful white teeth.

Squealing, she darts to his face again and tries to touch a tooth. How Mother would be proud of this almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up! But he uses a hand to push her away.

She whines and tries to get close again, but he expects that and blocks her; laughing and taunting her with those very-well-taken-care-of white teeth.

"Jack, what is she doing?" A still-young-believing-girl that looks like the almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy asks. Her teeth are also white, nearly as nice as the almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy's.

Darting to her, she touches one of the still-young-believing-girl's teeth. She reacts the same way the almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy did, jumping backwards.

"She wants to look at your teeth," the almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy says, smiling an all-white-teeth-smile.

Baby Tooth is just starting to dart back to him when she hears Mother calling. She sounds very worried, so Baby Tooth sings happily, waving goodbye to all the still-young-believing-children and tries to touch almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy's teeth once more before flying away.

* * *

It seems to take no time at all to return to Mother and home. Probably because Baby Tooth's still caught up on how beautiful the almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy's teeth were. Maybe Mother will want to know about almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy! Then Mother might want to see him and Baby Tooth will get to see the all-white-teeth-smile again!

Baby Tooth flies straight to Mother's area and finds her air-pacing again; but that stops as soon as she spots Baby Tooth.

"Darling!" She exclaims, gathering her close. "Oh sweetie, I was _so_ worried! I was afraid an adult had gotten you!"

'_An adult did get me!'_ Baby Tooth chirps.

"_What?!_" Mother screeches, feathers floating to the ground. "How did you escape? Are you okay? Tell me everything!"

And so Baby Tooth does. She tells Mother how she got caught in one of the older-non-believing-adult's traps and injured her wing because she was running (she doesn't remember from what, though.). She tells how she escaped and passed out by a lake and awoke to still-young-believing-children surrounding her. But then an almost-bad-adult grabbed her, and the pain in her wing grew and she stabbed him (Twice!). Then he let her go, and didn't try to kill her, and she was _flying_! Her wing was back to normal, thanks to the almost-bad-adult! And he had such a bright-white-smile! Can we go back and see him Mother? The almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy wouldn't let her touch his perfect-white-teeth, and she _really_ wants to—

"He…let you go? After fixing your wing?" Mother asks, seeming confused. But Mother should _never_ be confused! That emotion is _wrong_!

Mother lets Baby Tooth go, floating around the room.

"But…But that's not how adults do things! They hunt and kill! They destroy and damage! They make it _so_ _much harder_ for us to protect their children from others like Pitch! They—"

'_Pitch!_' Baby Tooth cries, finally remembering what had happened _before_ getting caught in the older-non-believing-adult's traps. '_I was running from dark-scary-king-of-fear! He was there at almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy's close-houses!_'

"Are you sure?" Mother asks, fluttering back to Baby Tooth, who nods vigorously. "Do you know what he wanted?" she asks. This time Baby Tooth shakes her head.

'_He was watching still-young-believing-children sleep. Just _watching_! Not filling them with dark-bad-horrible-dreams!_'

Mother nods. "The others _definitely_ need to know this," she says, flying away. Baby Tooth follows, wondering if Mother's going to see the almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy.


	4. Who's the Fifth?

**Okay...this chapter is pretty long just because I included the little story about Wind in it. If you think I should remove it, please tell me but that would shorten this installment considerably. That out-of-the-way, you guys are doing great! 510 views and 5 posted reviews! You're nipping on ****_Shadow Elf's_**** tail!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Jack watches as Baby Tooth flies away, a grin curling the corners of his mouth.

"You guys are such lucky ducks," he says, shaking his head. "Not _only_ did you meet Bunnymund, but you saw a Baby Tooth; who's basically Toothiana. That's two of the Five! _Two!_"

The children giggle at his mock-anger; then burst out laughing when he kicks a tree. He hops around on one foot, clutching the other bare one in his hand.

Jane suddenly adopts a thoughtful expression. "Jack, who's the fifth?"

Her brother stops his comedy act. "What?"

"The fifth," Jane repeats. "You've told us about only four; Nicholas St. North, Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund and Sandman. So who's the fifth?"

"Is it Mother Nature?" Andy asks; green eyes comically wide.

Jack bursts out laughing. "Mother Nature is _uncatchable_. She's never even been _seen_ by mortal eyes; and if someone _did_ manage to capture her I'm pretty sure the world would end. Just—" he fists his hands together; then blows them apart, miming an explosion. "Or they'd just die."

"Well, what about Father Time?" the boy tosses out next, undaunted by his teacher's original reaction.

Jack shakes his head. "Same thing. Everything would just stop. And everyone would die."

"Then who is it?" Mark joins in. "Could it be Wind?"

Another shake of the head. "No; he's flattered you'd think that, but no." Jack's eyes brighten, and he suddenly smacks his head. "Oh! That reminds me! The story of Wind, you guys still want to hear it, right?"

The answer is unanimously yes; and the kids gather round as Jack starts his tale.

"A long, long, _long_ time ago, Wind had a voice. A very_ loud_ voice that no one could ignore; and because of that, Wind had many friends. Some of those friends were almost as fast as he was; so he enjoyed races with them. He always beat them, and that upset quite a few of them. But Wind couldn't help it, and he told them as much. They didn't believe him, so Wind challenged them and he let them win.

"At first, his friends took their victory graciously; but soon one started making fun of Wind for being slow and lazy. He started claiming that _he_ should be the new Wind, because the old one just isn't getting the job done. _That_ really upset Wind, so he challenged his former friend to another race. But his friend knew better, and instead challenged him to a fight."

"But Wind isn't a person! He can't fight if he doesn't have a body!" Mark exclaims.

Jack holds up a hand as the others take up this cry of impossibility. "That's true, and Wind told his buddy this. But he had a solution. He told Wind to use build a body of leaves and sticks and then _control_ it like a regular body."

"Did it work?" Tim whispers.

Jack nods. "Yes. So that afternoon, Wind stood off against his ex-friend, wielding the sharpest sword he could find. His friend lunged first, and Wind blocked it easily. Wind had practiced with his fake body, and now the human and the natural force were equal in ability.

"The battle lasted for two whole days, and neither side showed any signs of exhaustion. On the morning of the third day, Wind suggested they call it a draw, and his opponent agreed. Wind lowered his weapon, and his friend held out his hand to shake. Wind's body clasped the mortal's hand, and his rival pulled him in and tried to stab his 'heart'."

"That's cheating!" Andy cries, jumping to his feet.

"You got that right. Luckily Wind has fast reflexes and managed to sink his blade into his assailant first. The man gaps in shock and falls to the ground, stone dead. The crowd that had gathered to watch gasps with the death of the cheater, and they chase Wind away. They call him a murderer; they yell that they want him gone.

"So Wind flies higher than he's ever before and howls; because he didn't want to _kill_ the man. Storm clouds come at his call and Wind doesn't blow them away. They hang over the village and it pours for _days_. Lightening is the only light they receive; and the people try to talk to Wind, try to get him to push the clouds away. But Wind remembers the way the turned against him, and he ignores them. He continues to scream and cry up in the sky; well aware that thisstorm is hurting everyone else below him.

"The storm continues for another week, and now the people are mad again. They demand that Wind do something, so Wind does. He comes down and spins around the village, asking them why should he? Why should he stop Mother Nature from doing her job? Why should he help the people that turned against him?

"Faster and faster he whirls around the town until he's spinning in a tight circle. Clouds are sucked into the vortex, and when they touch the ground Wind releases his creation. It continues to spin on its own, picking things up and throwing them away kind of like his leaf body. It only lasts for a few minutes, but the damage it leaves behind is unimaginable.

"Wind names it Twister, because that's what it looked like. It looked like the towels that the women of the village twisted to get the water out of them. Mother Nature agrees, and tells Wind to never use it again without her permission; because Twister is very dangerous and very powerful. Wind tries to say 'yes', but he can't. He lost his voice while he was crying up in the sky. Mother Nature says it's for the better, so that no one else can challenge Wind and make him upset again.

"For a few years, Wind could only sigh. But as centuries passed, his voice steadily came back, but now no one can hear him. People have gotten so used to _not_ hearing him that they _don't_."

"So how do _you _hear him?" Leah asks.

Jack shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe because I _listen_." The teen jumps to his feet and stretches, holding his staff above his head. "Okay kiddos, that's enough for one day. Why don't we spend the rest of the day on Watch?"

"But we just had one the other day!" Andy exclaims, also climbing to his feet.

Jack glances, shocked, at the boy. "Andy, I though you'd be the most excited about this. Don't you want to see that Wood Nymph again?"

Andy's eyes light up as he remembers his brief encounter with the Spirit. "Yeah! Course I do!"

"Well then, hop to it! Everyone's posts are the same as yesterday and today's call is the three-note blue jay. Got that?"

The children nod and dash away into the forest, and only Jane pauses at the edge.

Jack notices, and waves her away. "Jane, you know the saying. 'If I leave my post for only a minute…'"

"'An innocent Spirit will get caught in it'," she dutifully finishes. "But don't think you've fooled me," she adds with a sharp look in his direction.

Jack smiles without humor. "Never thought I would; you're too sharp for that."

"So who is the fifth?" she asks, stepping closer.

Jack frowns. "Jane. Your post."

Jane meets his stare evenly before turning and dashing into the forest.

Jack sighs, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. A slight breeze rustles his hair, and another gust of air passes his lips.

"I know I've got to tell them…just not yet. They're too young," he says to no one. "When they're older…more experienced…_then_ I'll teach them about _him_."

* * *

Tooth flies around the room impatiently, trying extremely hard _not_ to grind her teeth. _That_ would ruin them and set a bad example for everyone else.

The man she's been waiting to see finally bursts in, causing her to jump higher in the air than she already is.

"Tooth! It's been too long!" Nicholas St. North exclaims, sweeping her into a bone-crushing hug.

A little golden man flies through after him, nodding in her direction and smiling sympathetically. A large bundle of fur dashes past them all to the large fireplace; all but hopping into it.

"Crikey, North! Why you have'ta be somewhere so _cold_!" the seven foot bunny asks with a thick Australian accent. "Why are we 'ere anyway?"

The Russian shrugs massive shoulders. "I don't know; ask Tooth. She's the one who told me to hit the Light."

"Sheila?" Bunny asks, surprised. "What's this about?"

Tooth takes a deep breath. "One of my fairies spotted Pitch."

Shocked silence envelopes the room; even muting the sound of the fire.

"Where?" North asks what everyone's thinking.

"Same place as last time; near Burgess."

"What does he _want_ there?" Bunny wonders aloud. The Spirits glance at one another; and Sandman shrugs. "That's the third time in what, a week?"

"Whatever it is; it can't be good," North mutters. He turns back to Tooth. "Did your helper see what he was doing?"

"Just watching the children sleep," she replies, frowning.

"Is that _all_ he was doing?"

Baby Tooth chirps indignantly, insulted that he should second guess her.

"Yes, she's sure. She can't remember what house _exactly_, but at least our search is narrowed."

"What do you mean?" Bunny asks, finally stepping away from the warmth.

His other three companions stare at him in varying degrees of disbelief.

"Burgess only has a handful of children…" Tooth says slowly. "Like, maybe nine. There was a freak accident in the woods seven years ago and nearly all the children were killed."

"It was a sad day," North gloomily adds. "So many lives lost…"

"I know about that!" Bunny exclaims. "What I'm trying to say is 'ow does this focus our search? I was just there a couple 'o days ago an' I saw Pitch roaming around the forest; now 'here near the town."

The other Spirits start, shocked that they're friend would keep something like this from them.

"Why didn't you tell us _earlier_?" Tooth shrieks, darting to hover in front of his face.

"I dunno, it just slipped my mind cause when I woke up I was in a cage!" Bunny spits back, shifting out of the way.

"The adults got you?" North gasps. "How'd you get avay?"

The Pooka grimaces at the memory. "Some adolescent helped me."

Tooth's crest fluffs out. "What'd he look like?"

"Uh…brown hair, brown eyes…knew everything about me; which was _very_ weird. Convinced the 'hole group of adults to leave me alone with the kiddies then 'e let me go. Had the lil'ankle-bitters beat him up to make it look like they freed me."

"Was he tall, with really white teeth?" the fairy presses.

Bunny snorts. "Course you'd worry about _teeth_. But now that you mention it, I guess 'e did."

"Then I think that's the same boy that helped my worker," Tooth murmurs. "Pitch was chasing her and she got caught in a trap. She managed to escape but injured her wing. Apparently that boy fixed it and let her go," she explains quickly.

"Hmmm…" North begins to pace. "Zis boy, he lives in town, no?"

Tooth nods and so does Bunny.

"Ve should keep a close eye on zeis child. He may be important," North says. "Sandy, you can vatch his dreams; keep eye on Pitch?"

Sandy nods vigorously, smiling and giving everyone a thumbs-up.

"Then it is decided! Ve shall keep looking for Pitch and pay attention to ze boy!"

Those in attendance nod, for once smiling with genuine happiness with the security at having a game plan.


	5. Introducing: Fear

**I'm so sorry for disappearing! I pulled a Jack and caught a fever and had to sleep it off for three days. On the bright side, you guys have moved up to the second spot with 951 views and 4 reviews. Speaking of which, I think I'm going to start replying to them in the end author note. Let me know if you don't like it; I'll be sure to stop. Thanx again for all the love! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

The half-moon floats in the dark sky, outshining all of the far-off stars. The shadows it makes flicker and sigh, and the moon seems to force the clouds away from itself; trying to cast more light. A deep chuckle echoes from the dark room of one of the many little huts clumped together by the forest, and a tall, thin man with ash gray skin briefly steps into the view of the window.

"Try all you want, but in your weakened state you can't shine bright enough," the man chides softly, gold eyes flashing as he turns to face the sleeping child. The slumbering youth snuggles closer to her pillow, as if sensing the dark being leaning over her. The golden sand hovering above her head wavers, and the shadow-man laughs lowly.

"Oh no, the poor child's going to wake up!" the man pretends to fret, covering his thin mouth with an even thinner hand. "But we can't have _that_," he murmurs, dropping his arm and gently touching the dreamsand and staining it black. The discoloration spreads, the beautiful dream crumbling and soon the victim is tossing and whimpering in her sleep.

The evil man smiles proudly at his work, slipping into the shadows.

"And let the fun begin…"

* * *

Jack's eyes flash open, and he freezes mid-breath as he tries to figure out what had roughly pulled him from his sleeping state. The wind whispers outside; stretching the tree branches and playing with the fallen leaves. Jack sits up slowly, swinging his feet out of bed and grabbing his staff as he exits his room. Creeping down the hall barefoot, he pushes open Jane's door and peeks inside.

She lies peacefully under her hand-made quilt, a stream of golden sand flickering about her head. Many different things fly in and out of the grains, but two figures stay constant: one taller holding a familiar staff and one shorter playing tag or some other game that involves running in circles.

Jack smiles lovingly, leaning against his staff and just watches his sister sleep. After a moment, he lets the door close softly and turns to make his way back to his room.

But stops cold as a terrified scream resounds through the silent village.

"Rosa…" he whispers before dashing away.

A large crowd has already gathered around the house Jack seeks, and much like the night before they readily clear a way for him. Striving to appear calm, he quickly strides to the only room light up.

"Jackson! Thank god you're here!" a male voice booms. The man sits on the tiny bed next to his crying wife, who clutches their daughter to her chest.

"What happened?" Jack asks, eyes taking in the immaculate room. Nothing _seems _out of place…

"W-we don't k-k-know!" Rosa's mother sobs. "She j-just s-s-started screaming!"

Jack frowns. "Was she asleep or…?"

"Yes, yes! We put her down _hours_ ago!"

The teenager kneels next to the distraught family, shaking the small girl's shoulder gently. "Rosa? Rosa, it's Jack; wanna tell me what happened?"

The frightened child peeks red-rimmed eyes out at the world around her mother's embrace.  
"I…I was a-alone in the f-f-forest, and i-it was d-dark," she hiccups. "I c-couldn't f-find anyo-one, and it j-just kept getting darker and d-darker, th-then some Sp—"

"That's alright; you're fine now," Jack cuts in, petting her hair. Nodding to a pouch on the side table next to the bed, he asks Rosa's father to hand it to him. Pulling at the strings holding it closed, he takes a pinch of the substance inside.

"Hey Rosa?" he asks. As soon as her puffy blue eyes are visible, Jack blows on the fine powder that he pulled from the miniature bag. She blinks rapidly before her head lolls back; unconscious.

"What did you just do?" her father roars as his wife tries to wake her up.

"It's just a common sleep aid," Jack explains calmly. "It'll keep the nightmare Spirit away and give her good dreams."

"Nightmare Spirit?" the older man repeats, blue eyes confused.

Jack nods slowly. "Yes, that's what I said. He must've possessed her while she slept; you should keep near her in the future to prevent this from happening again."

He stands, leaving the flabbergasted pair behind. Standing on the porch, he calls above the steady hum of the crowd, "All of you can go home now! The problem's been taken care of! It was just a silly Spirit messing with dreams!"

Curses and grumbles reply to the new information, but steadily the mob disintegrates. Jack returns home, and heads straight to Jane's room.

"Jack!" she calls from her bed, bolting upright. "What happened? Mother wouldn't let me outside to see!"

"Rosa had a bad dream," he answers, pushing her back down and tucking the covers back to their original position around her chin. Picking up an identical bag that all his students have, he pinches a bit of the dust and leans over his sister.

"You are to take a bit of this every night, got that?" he orders, and she dutifully nods. But before he can sprinkle it over her head, she stills his hand.

"But why? You've never had me take the EyeSleep before."

Jack pauses. "I'll…tell you tomorrow, 'kay?"

Jane frowns in thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright…but I'm not going to forget!"

Jack rolls his eyes, chuckling quietly as he lets the sand fall. He stays by his sister's side as she falls asleep, leaning over and blowing out the lantern.

* * *

Sandman's dreamsand cloud drifts down lower than he normally would allow it; almost brushing the tops of the houses. But he had sensed a disturbance; a disturbance with Pitch's name _all_ over it.

But now that Sandy's near the ground and checking it out, he can't seem to find it. Frowning, he absentmindedly fixes an extra stream of sand, directing it to where the child's room—

But the boy isn't there. Darting to the window, he peers inside to find that he is correct as usual; nobody is sleeping in _that_ room. Now worried, he flies to the next window in hopes of finding the missing person. But this one shows a kitchen.

The next the living room.

The parent's room; but only one's been there for seven years.

The other child's room, such a sweet girl with such pleasant dreams; the boy he's looking for sitting in a chair next to her bed—

There he is! Sandman cheers silently. But why is he _there_ instead of in his own sleeping chambers? Dreaming in a wooden chair is _not_ a good way to rest. He should know; he's done it before at North's workshop _many_ times.

Sighing, he sends the boy his dream anyway. But something's wrong, the dream is stiff; anxious. Something is troubling the boy. Sandy _knows_ he should stay and try to figure it out; North and Tooth and Bunny gave _him_ the job of watching over the kid, but he's already running late. If he stays any longer, many children around the world won't get the dreams they deserve. And they need them more than they know.

Coming to a quick decision, he promises himself that he'll come back after he's caught up with everything else. If he hurries, he can make it before the boy even wakes back up.

Morphing the cloud into a plane, he fixes his goggles and takes off to complete his duties. Then his second task will be completed, and all will end up being fine.

** o.o **

**Dark Inu** **Fan: **Yup, sure would be simple wouldn't it? Thanx for the compliment, I hope I'm not making Jack too strange for you!

**SnowBellPrize: **Aww, thank you so much! People like you are the best! Sorry it took so long, I usually don't take this long...but getting sick can't be helped.

**Maddie: ***blushes* Is it really that good? I'm honored; and I hope you love it more as it goes on!

**HerHiddenSecret: **Yes, Jack can understand Wind. Actual interaction between Jack and the Guardians won't be here for a couple of chapters; but the Guardians will be mentioned or have their own scene in each update (which I'm sad to say will be a bit more spread out now that life is picking up speed).

**FarmersDaughter: **Thanx! This fanfic is one of my favorite to write! As I've said above, updates will be a bit further apart; at least until summer break arrives X)


	6. Do Not Engage

**Sorry it took so long everybody! I...have no valid excuse. None what so ever. :( Plz don't hate me, I really did try to get on this week but...lets just say that my whole family shares ONE COMPUTER and the adults have the ability to kick their children off. Yeah...it sucks. But that's besides the point, this chapter's here! In this update, we get to see a bit more into Jack's logic and mind. At least, the way I imagine him in this AU. But sadly, no real Guardian scene, just some talking about a ****_certain someone._**** Anyway, you guys rock! 1490 views! And ****_9_**** reviews! All of you kick butt! And who's gonna stay up and try to see Aster on Saturday?!**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) OWN NOTHING!**

For the first time in years, Jack doesn't race out of the house or have a competition with Jane to see who can gather the most students. Rosa's nightmare the night before had hit home what Wind had been whispering about for days. But Jack had refused to listen, and look where _that_ got him.

But it doesn't make sense! Jack knocks his staff on Andy's door, and he bursts out, only finding that there's no game today. Glancing at Jane, who shrugs, he quietly falls in line behind her. Wrapped up in his thoughts, Jack doesn't notice the subdued air around his group.

_Why now? His pattern is broken, but_ why_? What has changed since the last time he came? What is different about _this _generation? Why, why, __**why?**_Jack wants to scream in frustration at not having the answers. If he learned only one thing while his father was alive, it was that not having answers gets you killed. You, everyone you love, and everyone around you.

And Jack is going to do _everything_ to make sure that doesn't happen. His village can't take another hit like the one that happened years ago.

_But are they ready?_ Jack glances behind him at his students; _his_ charges. They rely on him, and he relies on them to continue learning and eventually teaching when he passes on.

_You were told at three years their junior,_ his logical side reminds.

_I wasn't told! I figured it out myself!_ He argues, but there's no conviction behind the statement. _And in the worst possible way!_

_And you handled it magnificently._

_Because I had to take care of Jane! Mother was so depressed she couldn't open her eyes! _

_All the more proof that they're ready. You took it without batting an eye at the age of seven _with _the weight of supporting a family thrust upon you. Besides, you can tell them now and when the time comes they won't be affected by their fear, or tell them later and doom them all to death._

Jack sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he feels a headache coming on. Sometimes he really _hates_ the position he's put himself in.

Something tugs on his cloak.

"Jack, are you okay?" Jane asks, and he glances down at her worried expression. Relaxing his tense posture, he smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I've gotta teach you something today that I'd rather not."

His sister blinks, not expecting _that_. Jack _always_ loves to tell them new things. She knows something's up, what with Rosa's nightmare and Jack falling asleep in her room, but…fear tugs at the corner of her heart, and she pushes it away. Being afraid is _not_ how she wants her friends to see her. She's _the_ _Jack's_ sister, for crying out loud! Courage runs in her veins!

Borderline showoff in her brother's case.

Seeing him smile ever so slightly; she beams back at him at lets his coat go. Moving back to her proper place as his second, she calms her unease as they continue to the field.

_Whatever's bothering Jack is nothing to worry about; he knows what he's doing. _

* * *

"Okay kiddos, sit down. I've got something I need to talk about."

Usually those words would result in a mad dash to get the best spot for one of Jack's lessons, but today even Andy settles calmly without a single question. Unnerved at the somberness of his rowdy bunch, Jack too does the unheard of and sits on the ground with them.

"Yesterday Jane posed a very good question: Who's the Fifth?" Jack starts, quelling the shocked gazes being traded. "I've taught you about Bunnymund, Sandman, Tooth Fairy, and St. North. I've…neglected to inform you of the last Elusive because he is the one truly evil Spirit. Rosa knows first-hand how horrible meeting this ghost can be."

Gasps fly into the air and eyes swivel to stare at the quiet girl. But she only has eyes for Jack.

"What do you mean?" she murmurs quietly, beginning to shrink into her long black hair.

"The nightmare you received last night was his work," Jack replies gently. "His name is Pitch Black, also known as the King of Fear. But you know him best as the Boogeyman." Jack stands swiftly, holding his right arm high above his head. "He's taller than a full grown man and thin as a twig. His gold eyes are the ones you find peering out at you from the darkest depths of the woods and his skin is color of ashes. Shadows are his best friends and some say the make up his hair, it's so dark. His one and true enemy is the Sandman, because the both rule over dreams. His natural ability is to turn Sandy's dreams into your worst nightmare along with manipulating shadows."

"Is that why he's an Elusive?" Mark asks. "Because he can just disappear the instant we catch him?"

"No," Jack says, frowning. "He's an Elusive because no one is stupid enough to try and catch him. He can break your mind with a flick of his wrist; send you screaming into insanity with a glare. There are only two people in the world that I know of that have survived his wrath, and both are in this clearing."

Jack pauses to let the shouts and exclamations die before he continues.

"One of them is Jane, and the other is me."

Jaws hit the ground and silence reins supreme as everyone strives to understand the words their teacher's just uttered with such nonchalance.

"You all know of the massacre that occurred at the lake seven years ago, right?" He receives several nods. "Pitch did that. For apparently no reason, he attacked a group of fourteen children and their adult chaperon, killing most by hand and throwing two siblings into the frigid water, leaving them to drown. The village found the scene soon after, and to their dismay only two survived.

"But the ones at the lake weren't the only ones to die that year. Many parents died of broken hearts or by suicide. Half the town was wiped out by _one_ Spirit and _one_ incident. So whatever you do, _do not_ look for Pitch, _do not_ go outside on a night with no moon, and most of all; _do not engage him._ If you see him, run. Don't look back, don't think, just run. Are we clear?"

Jack hates the horrified looks spread across their faces; hates himself more for having put that there.

"How do we stop the nightmares though?" Tim asks.

"Those pouches I gave you a couple of years ago? Use the sand you've been putting into them; but only a pinch each night," Jack replies, and many of the terrified gazes dim a bit. "Make sure to go to bed as soon as the sun sets, because if you're awake late into the night you're like a beacon of light. Remember that: '_If you're awake late into the night you're like a beacon of light_.'"

Many voices murmur the simple saying again, ordering it to memory.

Jack nods. "Good. For the rest of today, how about we explore the forest a bit? How about the east area today; I know a _great_ Wood Nymph spot."

Several faces brighten considerably, but the dark aurora still hangs around the trop.

_But I'm going to do my damnest to cure that,_ Jack swears as he leads them away.

**$o.o$**

**HerHiddenSecret:** I don't mind! Yes, Jack doesn't want his pupils to know about..._him_. Nightmares in the village...not really. Every once and a while one will appear, but not on the level that Rosa's was (she had a full-blown panic attack). The villagers listen to Jack because he's an expert on Spirits. Hands down _the best, _because he learned from his father and after he died, by himself. The EyeSleep is pretty much the gunk that forms around your eyes when you sleep, so technically it _is_ Sandy's dreamsand; but weaker. Every student, as soon as they wake up, puts the stuff in the bag in the morning and that's how they have their own pouch. And yes, all the children in the village are Jack's students. Don't be afraid to ask so many questions, I want you to understand everything!

**Destiel101: **Glad you like it! Sorry I made you wait :]

**Princess Merleen: **I'm so sorry it took so long! Plz forgive me!

**Blue Torpedo: **Thank you for the compliment! But I think **you're** awesomeer for reviewing!

**SnowBellPrize: ***Blushing* thank you! Again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! I'll try to be quicker next time (especially b/c I like where my evil and twisted mind is taking me *hint hint*)

**Maddie: **I love all the love! I love you for giving me all the love!

**Dark Inu Fan: **...Here's my logic, but it's wrong: People are dreaming of flying, so he's 'bringing them to life'...But yeah, he probably should've used something else. Glad you were paying enough attention to catch that!

**FarmersDaughter: **Yeah, we don't do we? This is just how I imagine him; especially in this AU. I can't wait for summer either; cause then I might've saved enough money for a **lap top **and I'll be able to write _all the freaking time!_

**SheMcScribe245: **Thanks! Glad you think so! I don't have a clue if they knew him before; but for this I'm making it a _no_. As for the eyes, I was talking about Rosa's blue eyes, not Jack's. Sorry for the confusion!

**Guest (3/27/13): ***smiles evily* Nope, I sure didn't! But yes, you're correct, Pitch is the Fifth. Thanks for the compliment and I hope you aren't mad about the long wait!


	7. The Only Thing that'll Save You

**OMG, it has been ****_forever_**** since I updated this! What with school winding down, things have been too hectic for me and I apologize! I feel like shooting myself in the foot for making you all wait so long! I hope this chapter was worth it and thank you for all the love! Oh, and since this month was kinda a doozy, how about some extra credit? If you can find the one line I puposely put in that's from the movie, 150 extra views! Pm or review the answer, character name and what he/she said must be included! But beware, it's kind of hard! Also, most of you probably know, but I published another RotG fanfic, _Better Late than Never._ Go read it if you like this one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! T.T**

The woods are quite.

Too quite.

Jack quickly whistles off the gathering song; listening to how it echoes through the forest. He dashes back to the field, nerves firing off worst-case scenarios in his brain.

Only to have them all disproved as he spots his group, huddled in a giant mass in the center of the meadow.

_How'd they beat me?_ He wonders for only a moment before stepping into the buttery light of the afternoon.

"Jeez, guys; did something die? You're all so silent today," he says happily, smiling to take the edge off the words. Two days have passed since he told them of Pitch; and two days have dragged by with no signs of his work or of the usual energy of the children.

Jane shrugs, at least attempting to smile. "Nah, we just didn't find anything today. Or yesterday. Or the day before that."

Jack winces, rubbing the back of his neck. He, too, had noticed the lack of Spirit sightings. "Winter's practically here; they're just going into hibernation or something."

Tim raises an eyebrow. "Or something? C'mon Jack, we're not stupid. Something's _obviously_ coming, something _bad_. And we know you know what it is."

The older boy smirks, shaking his head. "I've taught you guys too well. And you place too much faith in me; I honestly don't know what's wrong. But…"

"But…?" Mark drawls, gray eyes hungrily waiting.

"But I _do_ know that it's something to do with Pitch." Jack sighs. "You've probably heard your parents talking about attacks on other villages—"

"That's _Pitch?!_" Leah squeaks, fidgeting with a strand of her brown hair.

Her teacher nods. "Yeah, it's him. He tries to make a come back every generation or so…but he skipped mine and my father's and is instead appearing in yours…" Jack crosses his arms, frowning up at the sky. "That's what I don't understand: why now?"

Jane shrugs, a real smile creeping onto her face. "We're just awesome like that."

Jack rolls his eyes, hitting her head with his staff. "Sure, you keep telling yourself that ya bunch of pipsqueaks."

His sister isn't the only one to cry out in fury, and together the youngsters tackle their elder to the ground. He somehow manages to get out from under them, sprinting away as they try to pin him again. Turning into a very unfair game of tag (depending on who you ask), the play grinds to a halt when Jack scales a tree impossible for his short tormentors to climb.

"Jack!" Jane calls breathlessly as her sibling celebrates his victory on a dangerously thin branch. "Get down from there!"

"Why? So you can dog pile me again?" he calls, plopping down to sit so that his legs hang over the branch. "Fat chance!"

"We won't, we promise!" Andy calls, earning more than one smack on the back of the head. Jack smiles, and gracefully falls from branch to branch until his feet touch the ground.

"Now you know what happens if you break a promise," he sings, strutting around his group. Grumbles reply, and suddenly Rosa darts away.

"Race you home!" She shouts, long hair flowing behind her. The challenge issued, peals of laughter follow the blurs of movement through the forest as they speed against each other.

Bursting into town as one blob, the children wave to one-another before disappearing into their own warm homes. Jack and Jane continue their own little chase all the way home, arriving out of breath but full of laughter.

* * *

A knock reverberates through the silent house, and Jack looks up from drying the dishes.

"Mother, are you expecting anyone?" he asks, stepping into the living room.

The brunette frowns. "No, unless you are…"

"Don't look at me," Jane pips up from her place by the fire.

Jack strides to the door, opening it a crack. "Hello?"

"Overland residence?" A deep voice asks, and Jack identifies it as Tim's father's.

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about. I need to speak with Ms. Overland, if she's around."

Jack frowns. "Mother, Mr. Cavert needs you."

She stands quickly, drifting past her son and out onto the porch, where the door is slammed in his face.

He glares at the entryway for a moment longer before returning to the kitchen. Stiffly picking up the discarded plate and towel, he restarts drying it; albeit with more force.

"Before you even ask, I know exactly what they're saying," Jack says, freezing Jane in her tracks.

"Well don't make me wait; spit it out!" she huffs after a moment of silence.

"Why don't you come over here and help me with the dishes?" he suddenly asks, but Jane gets what he's asking. Grabbing a handful of silverware, she slowly polishes it as Jack explains in an undertone.

"The other villages have heard of our 'peace' with the Spirits and want our help. And Barton's willing to."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with Mom?"

Jack reaches over her to set the dish down. "Isn't it obvious? More than one place wants our support so he's gathering all the viable adults and is going to send them away."

Jane pales. "But…does that mean they'll send you away too?"

Jack snorts. "Unlikely. But if they do, I've got a contingency plan."

"You sound so confident…" she murmurs.

"Because I _am_. Don't worry; I'm not going to leave you here." He smiles down, nudging her with his elbow. "The only way I'm ditching you is if I die."

Forks and knives clatter to the floor and Jane emits a strangled sound. "Don't say that!"

Jack laughs, and she punches him. "I'm serious!"

"Relax; I've got a good while to go before I bit the dust." He chuckles again. "Jeez, you're _way_ too uptight."  
"I have to be, for the both of us!" she throws back, stooping to pick up the fallen utensils. He bends to help her, but the door is pushed open then.

"I'll be in the square in ten minutes," their mother calls, missing them completely and heading for her room. The siblings share a look and the younger follows the parent.

"Ma, what's going on?" she asks innocently, lying perfectly.

"The other adults and I have to go away for a while, but you're brother's staying back to watch you and the others okay? We'll be back soon, I promise, honey," the woman explains as she stuffs a small sack with clothes. "Did you hear that, Jack?" she calls.

"Yeah, I got it," he shouts back, coming to stand in her doorway. "But I'll tell you this now: the Spirit you seek isn't going to be as easy to catch as you think."

"You know what's pillaging the other towns?" her blue eyes bore into his brown ones, and he nods. "How long have you known this?"

He shrugs, glancing away. "Ever since the first attack. I recognized his signs and strategies."

"Barton's going to want to hear this." She tries to brush past him but he grabs her arm.

"I'm not leaving with you; if that's what you think. You said it yourself, I need to stay and watch the kids."

His mother stares at his hand before looking him in the face. "You'll go if he tells you to. Besides, the Nerfars are staying behind; they can baby-sit—"

"Mrs. Nerfars is almost fifty, her husband almost fifty-three. There's no way either of them will be able to keep up with the children," Jack cuts in. "And what if the town is attacked while everyone's gone? How will they know how to defend themselves; nonetheless people that barely know how to spell 'Burgess'?"

Jane bites back her indignant cry; knowing her brother's just making a point. But _boy's _he going to get it later…

"Fine, but at least tell me everything you know about this nuisance."

Jack releases her, and enters the living room to restock the fire. "It won't make any difference, you won't be able to catch him; nevertheless kill him. The only thing you and everyone else needs to know is that he's the one that killed everyone seven years ago."

Her jaw drops, right before her eyes boil over with rage. Clenching her fists, she storms out of the house calling for the leader of their village.

"Did you have to do that?" Jane asks.

Jack keeps his back to her, staring deep into the red flames. "It's probably the only thing that'll save her, them, if they meet Pitch. Now that they know what he did, they'll be so full of anger that they'll forget about their fears."

Jane mulls over that for a moment. "Is that why you told us that?"

Jack shakes his head. "Nah, I knew it'd have no effect on you guys. I used it as an example of how evil he is; to drive home my point of 'stay away from him'."

"Do you really think he'll raid us?"

Silence is her answer. Tension escalates, and just when she thinks he won't answer he turns to face her.

"As long as I'm here nothing will happen to _anyone_. I swear it," he says without any trace of his usual playfulness.

"Aren't you a hypocrite? Making a promise you're not sure you can keep," Jane mutters, folding her arms.

"I'm not. I can and _will_ keep that oath; just you wait and see."

"Actually I'd rather not," she replies, smiling slightly.

Jack nods, smirking. "Touché. You really _are_ too smart, you know that?"

"I learned from the best."

* * *

Sandman directs his cloud above the recently disturbed city, searching for any signs of his nemesis. Baby Tooth suddenly appears in front of him, startling the little golden man. She chirps something incomprehensible before flittering off, forcing the dream maker to follow.

"Sandy! Glad little Tooth found you!" North calls as his companion lands on the roof, question mark floating above his head.

"Mate, we're pullin' ya off that ankle-bitter," Bunny says, detaching himself from the wall. "We need all the 'elp we can get; an' with you searchin' for Pitch an' lookin out for that kid…" the Pooka trails off, shrugging.

"What Aster's trying to say is you're spreading yourself too thin," Tooth picks up where her friend left off. "You're the best of us qualified to defeat Pitch but if you keep this up…you won't be able to."

Miniature images flash in the air, faster than the Guardians can read them. After slowing it down, via request, the message becomes clear:

_But what do we do about the boy?_

"Nothing has happened yet, no?" North asks, and Sandy shakes his head. "Zen maybe ve vere wrong about Pitch's intervest in ze boy."

Sandy frowns, sensing a trap. This is _just_ the thing Pitch would do…

Tooth places a hand on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I can send one of my fairies to watch over him."

Sandy nods slowly, smiling faintly as his gut screams that this is a bad move to make.

**0.0 **

**Destiel101: **I know you said you don't mind, but I do! I can't stand making you all wait!

**SheMcScribe245: **Sure, I don't mind! Heck, I'll even tell them to get check it out! HEY, EVERYBODY GO CHECK OUT SCRIBE'S STORY! (Halt's Peril version 2)

**Savedbygrace94: **Thank you! Sorry for the wait; I'm such a horrible person that doesn't deserve your love!

**FarmersDaughter:** Lol! I watched it a couple of nights ago! Some movies *cough, _that one_* just hit the spot, you know? As for the attacking...*grins evily* Answer enough? Btw, I adore that line too, and definitely plan on incuding it in this little guy!

**HerHiddenSecret:** I hope that I haven't tested your patience too much! Oh, just a spolier for you, Bunny'll be the first Guardian Jack _really_ meets. They'll have a whole (I plan) chapter to themselves (well, including Jane...)! Hope this makes it up for the wait? Also, Pitch doesn't even know there were survivors...he thinks that much of his ability to kill people.

**JazzNProwl's sparklingAriaFyre: **Wow, long name. I like it!  
*blushes* Aww, thanx! I love seeing new (to me) readers like you find my story!

**: **Nope; Jack's not a Guardian yet. He's not even dead. That's why Pitch is the fifth and not Jack.

**Dark Inu Fan: **Ya got that right! Plus, what good would fun be without fear? Thanks for the compliment; I think I say that too much (who am I kidding, enough is never enough!)!

**Guest 4/19/13: **Aw, I can't tell you! It'll ruin _everything!_ But he will become a spirit eventually, I promise.


	8. Calm Before the Storm

**Whoo! Less than a week! Ugh, I'm am ****_sooo_**** ready! Anyway, just thought I should let you know about the new system (I hated the old one). Check out my profile for your current standings (3rd if I remember correctly...). Essentially, the number of reviews, favorites and follows are added to give you your score. Well, I've said enough; on to the chapter! Which...is kind of boring (and short). Not a lot of action, but maybe next time (hint, hint!).**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (TT. TT)**

The sun slowly rises, the moon waiting by her side in his faded glory. Jack sits on the front porch of his home, watching as the last star winks from his sight. His staff rests in his lap, and just where the crook begins a lantern hangs; though not a drop of oil remains within its chambers from his little excursion the night before. But he should've known that the chief would've wanted him to escort the group. It was, after all, _night._ And many 'dangerous' spirits lurk in forest after the sun's rays vanish.

Rolling his eyes at the thought, he drags his weary body to its feet and heads for the Nerfars' cabin. Knocking gently on the door, he waits patiently for permission to enter. The door cracks open, and a wizened old face with hazy blue eyes peers out.

"Jack…?" Mr. Nerfars' wheezy voice asks. "You're back earlier…than we expected. The…children are all still sleeping."

The teen smiles, eyes soft. "I understand. You wouldn't mind letting them rest awhile longer, would you?"

"Of course not! They're…such sweet youngsters."

"Thank you. I'll be out hunting, just send them to the forest when they wake up."

"We will…"

After another round of pleasantries, Jack returns to his place. Dropping off the light, he picks up a brown messenger bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he exits once again and jogs to the woods. Sighing, he slips into its comforting shadows, subconsciously avoiding the pools of light. He ignores the path to the clearing, instead trekking the extra distance to the lake.

In the still morning light, the body of water sits perfectly still. The ice around the edges weakly reflects the sun, and the frost clinging to the grass crunches softly under Jack's bare feet. He'll probably regret not wearing shoes later, but then again he's always preferred them off.

Meandering around the perimeter, he checks all the traps; fairy and otherwise. It's not until stopping to bag a fat robin that he hears a twig snap behind him. Freezing, Jack strains his ears for any other movement; but none are forthcoming.

_Definitely not an animal_, he thinks as he slowly straightens. _Could be a spirit though…_

Taking a slow step forward, a darting movement catches his eye. Grip tightening on his staff, he whirls around to face the being.

Only to have a branch crack behind him. Forcing himself to breathe evenly, the teen turns around with a smile on his face.

"I know you're out there," he calls. "Jane, Leah, Mark, Rosa, Tim, Andy; you guys should know better than to try to sneak up on me!"

Silence rings in his ears and after what feels like an eternity, the culprits step out of their hiding places.

"How'd you know it was us?" Andy whines, tilting his head back. "We were super quiet!"

"Then what was that crashing sound I heard about twenty feet back?" Jack asks, face screwing up in concentration. "It sounded like big foot running with wood tied to his feet!"

"Tim! I _told_ you to step lighter!" Jane smacks him upside the head, and the boy grins unabashed.

"Yeah, 'wood foot' sounds about right."

"So you were all awake at the Nerfars'," Jack states, sighing. "I should've known. Especially you Jane; you're always awake before even me!"

"So we _did_ surprise you!" Mark exclaims.

Jack vehemently shakes his head. "Of _course_ not! You'll _never_ be able to do that!"

Rosa, Leah, and Jane exchange a glance while the boys argue that yes, eventually they will!

"So, what exactly _are_ you doing?" Leah asks after a moment, drawing her mentor's attention.

"Weren't you paying attention when I stopped by to see how you guys were doing? I'm hunting."

"Wouldn't the field be better?" Tim queries.

"Why? Animals need water more than they need food. Besides, the lake's coldest in the morning which draws more critters."

The red head frowns. "I dunno…when we stopped by the clearing it was _pretty_ populated."

Jack quirks an eyebrow. "Oh really? 'Cause right now I'm staring at some _very_ plump rabbits."

The children start to turn, but Jack stills them. "Don't, you'll scare them off."

They obediently freeze, and with measured movements Jack reaches down and blindly searches for a stone. Finding a couple he deems heavy enough, he carefully aims, cocks, and releases one.

It sails slowly, almost _too_ slowly, through the air and nails the mammal right in the head. It flops to the ground, and its partner soon follows; neither one ever knowing what hit them.

"That was awesome!" Andy cries, dashing to the corpses. "Let's do it again!"

Jack chuckles. "Find me something else to bash and I will."

"I never knew you could throw like that," Jane murmurs, causing Jack to glance down at her.  
"Seriously? Out of all the snowball fights we've had and you've never guessed?"

His sister shrugs, following her friends that have crowded around to examine the deceased. "It's just never something that crossed my mind."

Cutting through the huddle around their dinner, the teen bags his kills, saying, "Well, there you go; I have amazing aim. Now lets go home so I can skin these things, I'm sure the Nerfars' would like one as payment for their services."

"You mean bribery for later?" Jane corrects, earning a smile.

"You said it, not me."

* * *

Well camouflaged in the bushes not ten feet away, Aster Bunnymund stares open-mouthed at the spot that the bunnies had—he shivers—died. He shouldn't be _this _affected by their death's but rabbits _are _distantly related to Pookas. That boy, despite the Sandy's worrying, can most _certainly_ take care of himself with that arm. Swallowing, he taps the ground to open a tunnel back to tell the man himself; and while he's busy trying to keep a grip on his lunch he doesn't notice a shadow break away and follow the group of kids.

**'O.O'**

**savedbygrace94: **Aw, thank you! I'm happy you think so!

**Blue Torpedo: ***sniffles* I love you. You make my day!

**Alaia Skyhawk: **Ah, a new reviewer! Welcome to my InSanity, glad you appreciate this!

**darkyubaby: **Thank you! I never get tired of saying that! Hope this wasn't too long of a wait for you!

**JassNProwl's sparklingAriaFyre: **Yeah, I know...But now that summer's here I can spend more time with my lover, the computer!

**Destiel101: **Really? I'd rather not test that...I like having readers...

**HerHiddenSecret: ***sigh* You have _no_ idea...*evil smile*

**Guest 4/20/13: **...That wasn't hard at all...

**Guest 4/20/13: **...Two in one day? Guess I'm not the only one that memorized the dialogue...

**FarmersDaughter: **Three. In one freaking day. I need to think of harder challenges...But good job! And I can't tell you what Pitch's gonna do! I'd have to kill you afterwords!

**Guest 4/21/13: **Dark? Is that you? Why are you a guest? Anyway, I assume this chapter answered your question?

**SheMcScribe245: ***shrugs* He trusts his fellow Guardians (and Jack's abilities)

**OrangeFur: **Manny? Oh, he's...not really in this one. Better Late than Never has some interaction with him if you want some...

**MEC: **Hi. I'm here, finally I know. And thank you!


	9. The Beginning of Your End

**Okay...it's been awhile. Sorry, siblings right? Anyway, you guys rock! 75 follows and 71 reviews!? I'm flabbergasted that this is getting so many readers' attention! I'm honored that you all think that this is worthy enough for this! You guys make my day! Oh, and as most of you've probably read, I've uploaded a new RotG fanfic: _Soul Perception._ That one updates shortly after this, so if you want something to appease you while I write...there you go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (do I seriously need to continue to put this? Would ****_anyone_**** miss this if it was gone?)**

One of the rabbits simmers in the pot of boiling water, the smell of its roasted meat wafting through the house and causing Jack to thank his lucky stars that the kids are outside. Striding over to the fire, he lifts the lid to check its edibility, and deeming it perfect wonders if he can sneak bowl before the potent scent crawls through the open window to the lions outside…

"Dinner!" a voice, most likely Tim's, screams, and Jack scurries back to the kitchen to grab the utensils; else the children are so starved they scoop the food out with their bare hands.

"Hey, if you want to eat, stand back!" Jack calls, wincing at how _close_ they are to the biting flames. _His_ hide would be the next thing cooking if anything happened to them…

A path connecting him to the hearth forms, and Jack rolls his eyes as his charges practically pant when he sets the lid aside. Spooning a generous amount into each bowel, he orders the group to sit before passing out the food. After pouring the rest for himself, Jack leans against the wall to enjoy his meal.

"Hmm," Rosa sighs, slurping the juices that flow from the meat. "Jack, you should cook more often!"

Jack shrugs. "If you think _that's_ good, you should try Jane's. Her food may as well melt in your mouth."

The younger brunet blushes, ducking her head as her peers demand she make dinner the following night. After a moment's hesitation, she succumbs to their wishes.

After all the bowls have been emptied, Jack sends his students back to the Nerfars', but only to get their sleeping things to bring back to his house. He settles Andy, Tim, and Mark in his room while Jane, Leah, and Rose bunk together in the master; after promising the boys they get the big bed the next night.

Flopping down onto a chair still warm from the heat of the fire; Jack drifts off just as the moon begins to rise.

* * *

Sleep's haze tries valiantly to keep him under, but Jack's instinct refuses to abide by his body's need for rest. Moaning softly, with the help of his staff he hauls himself out of his improvised sleeping quarters. Using his feet, he feels around the edges of the furniture and enters the hall. Poking his head in the girls' area, he frowns as he notes that no streams of golden sand swirl around them.

But neither do black ones, so he sighs and moves on.

Entering his room, he unsuccessfully tries to suppress a round of chuckles. Andy has managed to take complete control of the covers, but Tim rules the bed. Mark lies face down on the floor, snoring gently. Leaning his staff against the wall, he wraps his arms around the boy's middle and hefts him to lie precariously on the edge of the mattress.

And that's when things start to go downhill.

A presence makes itself known behind the teen, and as the cold shiver travels down his spine, Jack freezes. Scarcely daring to breathe, he marks the position of the thing behind him and the placement of his staff. Mentally gauging the time it would take to throw Mark onto Tim _and_ grab his staff _and_ take a defensive position; Jack does the only thing he can.

He removes a step from the equation.

Dropping Tim, he spins counterclockwise, knocking his staff into his hands and proceeding to smack the Nightmare in the face with the butt of it.

The red-head lands with a thump and a half-yelp, jerking his room mates from their dreams.

"Boys, get in the other room," Jack commands, ignoring their complaints. Lashing out again at the dark creature, he's triumphant at focusing their attention on it as well as forcing the evil into a corner. As soon as the kids vanish, Jack shifts his weight, preparing to go on the offensive.

But a high-pitched scream cuts that plan short, and the teen curses. Can nothing go his way tonight?

Taking a risk and turning his back on the immediate threat, he sprints to the bigger room, only to spit out another string of curses.

Two more of Fear's children are herding his charges into a corner, and it sounds like the thirds coming to help.

"Over my dead body," Jack hisses, launching himself at the nearest Nightmare and spearing it through its heart. It shrieks with the voice of many before crumbling into a pile of black sand. He lands a critical blow to the foreleg of the other, finally managing to get between his kids and the bane of their existence.

Glaring darkly at the two left, Jack suddenly smiles viciously. "Hit me with your best shot!" he challenges, charging. The healthy one rears, obviously planning to brain him with obsidian hooves. But the stupid thing's leaving its chest wide open, and a millisecond later it puffs out of being.

Squaring off with the last one, he circles with it; giving it the chance to strike first. But this one is smarter than its comrades, knowing it has the disadvantage with only three of its four legs operating. Deciding it's up to him to initiate contact; Jack darts right up to it and smacks its bad side with the heel of his foot. It howls in agony, and its executioner captures its head in the crook of his staff.

"If I _ever_ see one of your ugly mugs here again," he snarls. "I will personally hunt down that bastard you call master and inject all his veins with dreamsand. Got it?"

The dark equestrian blinks, and Jack takes it that his message has been delivered. Roughly twisting his staff, the midnight-horse disappears to the void beyond.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Jack turns back to the kids.

All of them gap wide-eyed at him, and he smiles shakily.

"And that's how to get rid of Nightmares," he says cheerily. "At least, the fun way."

Jane is the first to crack a tentative smile, asking quietly, "Are you okay?"

Jack flicks his wrist. "You think I look bad; you should see the other guy."

That finally breaks through the tense air, and soon everyone is truly laughing.

"Okay, that's enough," Jack sighs after a minute. "Time for take two of sleeping."

"They won't come back…will they?" Rosa asks quietly, and Andy snorts.  
"Were you _watching_ when Jack kicked their butts? Of course they're not coming back!" he says with complete confidence.

"No, and neither were you," Jane cuts in. "So how can you say anything?"

"What? I was so watching! It was _you _that had your eyes closed!"

"Nu-uh! I watched to whole thing! _And_ I didn't scream!"

"Are you saying _I_ did?"

"Duh!"

Jack sighs, leaning against the wall as he waits for them to tire themselves out. _I'm going to be here for quite awhile…_

** . **

**Okay...so that's it for now. Next chapter, just a forewarning, will speed up _a lot_. And by speed up, I mean a bit of time is going to pass. How much? Oh, well...try a little less than two weeks. Yeah. I've got work to do.**

**savedbygrace94: **lol, now that you point it out I see it! I didn't mean to make that happen! Omg...anyway, thanks!

**Blue Torpedo: **Awww, thank you so much! How does the sun shine without reviewers like you?

**readandwrite4evernever20: **Nah, I can't wait to get their either(and you and I aren't the only ones!)! It makes me so happy that you enjoy this, and I breathe a sigh of relief that this is original! I hate reusing plot bunnies!

**akizaki14: **Thank you so much! I hope this continues to please you!

**Destiel101: **Nope. **readandwrite4evernever20** also can't wait to see it happen; and I can't wait to write it! It's going to be epic, I already have it written down so I won't forget it!

**BlackRoseGirl666: ***Jaw drops* Seriously?! Is it? Now I'm going to check...

**Clearbear: **Nope, and neither does this chapter! And thank you!

**MEC: **I always reply! And I never delete guest reviews! Their just as important as the ones that have an account!

**MEC: **Lol, I got two from you! And thank you, I immensely enjoy writing this!

**FarmersDaughter: **Ya, but chock full of feels! And I hope you got your action, I attempted to do my best!

**SheMcScribe245: **Yup, and this week marks the first week of my summer! I'm so excited that I can update faster for you guys!

**Picklechipdip: **Thank you! I'm glad you think so!


	10. Phase One: Wasting Energy

**Okay, sorry for the wait but the storms and tornadoes threw off my schedule. But luckily my family and I are fine and safe, so here's the next chapter! And there's a surprise next time, as a little bribe!**

**DISCLAIMER:...**

Nightmares must be horrible messengers.

Jack tiredly watches as the wind scatters the remains of four Fearlings, and only after double checking that no more lurk in the shadows beyond the light of his lantern does he return inside.

Heading for the master, he relaxes as he spies that none of the children flail in the throws of a nightmare. They all lie peacefully, the same way they have for the previous five nights.

And he stands awake, guarding them. The same way he has for nearly the past week.

Ignoring his body's order to settle next to them, he leans instead against the door frame, senses on high alert as he waits for the next onslaught. Every night since that first attack the Lord of Fear hasn't let him down; sending at the least three waves a night.

And he still hasn't bested Jack.

Stretching, he pushes off and pads silently into the hall. Poking his head back outside, he sighs as the inky blackness recedes from the east, making way for the sun.

_He's only sent one group tonight._ Softly closing the door, he slowly makes his way to the pens, specifically the one holding the family cow. Snatching up the worn pail, he plops down on the stool next to the heifer.

After all, every kid loves milk in the morning.

* * *

"So what're we doing today?" Andy asks as Jack leads them all into the forest.

"What do you suppose?" the elder boy replies, a faint smile lighting his lips.

"We're either hunting," Jane supplies. "Checking the traps, or actually having a lesson."

"What do you mean 'actually having a lesson'?" Jack turns to glance at his sibling.

"Well, we haven't had one since the adults went to that other town; which is exactly the opposite of what you usually would do."

"And that is?"

"Since everyone is gone you'd take us on more outings to see more spirits. But this is only our second time going out of town!"

Jack sighs, stopping to face his students. "I know, but as you said: everyone's gone. We have little to no protection should Pitch decide to shake things up and come here."

"But you're here!" Tim says.

Jack chuckles. "I'm flattered, but I can't protect you from everything. A few Nightmares I can handle, but any more than what's already here…" Jack trails off; frowning at how likely the dreaded scenario is possible to happen.

The oppressing cloud of worry once again descends on the group, and Jack sighs.

"Look guys, our parents will be back soon; and Pitch's too busy fending them off to come here anyway."

"You think so?" Mark asks timidly.

"I _know_ so," Jack replies. "Now come on, we've got a lot to do today sin—Get down!" he shouts, pushing Jane out of the way of a charging Fearling. Backing up to stand protectively in front of his group, he takes up a defensive position in the limited room between two pines.

The dark mare's gold eyes watch with something akin to amusement before merging with the surrounding shadows.

"Get back to town," Jack whispers, breathing steady as his eyes search for the tells of where the beast will appear next; if at all.

"But Jack—" Jane begins, but her older brother cuts her off.

"I'll be right behind you, just go!"

The smaller brunet bites her lip before turning and racing down the path. Her peers follow closely as Jack brings up the rear, his grip on his weapon never loosening.

A patch of darkness wavers in front of the group, drawing the teen's eye.

"Stop!" he shouts ahead to Leah, and she instantly complies just in time to avoid crashing into the dreadful being. Her blue eyes widen as it lunges at her, but Jack uses his staff to vault himself over the kids to kick the monstrosity away. He manages to slash its side before it melts away again.

"Hurry, we're almost there!" Jack calls, urging the youngsters into a sprint. A tendril of darkness latches onto Rosa's leg, dragging her down. Breaking the connection with a swipe of his staff, Jack scoops up the child and continues to dash through the woods.

Between the gaps in the trees, Jack spies another Nightmare galloping parallel to his group. It screams at him, pulling ahead and running smack dap into the base of a tree. Jack snickers at it until he realizes that the Fearling sacrificed itself to sheer the towering winter green in half; to separate him from the rest of his charges.

Clenching his jaw, he maneuvers Rosa so that she clings to his neck piggy-back style and pushes harder against the ground. The canopy crashes into those of its brethren, barely slowing it down as it continues to plummet to the ground. Feet from being crushed, Jack leaps over the trunk, safely landing on the other side. He stumbles on the landing but resumes his pace immediately, shouting in triumph at his win.

"Take that you damn block of sand."

The pair burst from the forest, much to the relief of those already safe. Jack is instantly bombarded with questions, but he ignores them.

"I think that our lessons need to be postponed," he pants, the adrenaline wearing off and leaving him feeling shaky. "And _no one_ goes into the woods, not even for hunting. Got it?"

He receives a round of solemn nods, and Andy haltingly asks,

"But…then how're we going to get food?"

"I'm still going to fetch it ya goon," Jack smiles weakly. "You just won't join me, 'kay?"

The younger generation grumbles but accepts his rule, much to their mentor's relief.

"Alright, now that _that's_ over with lets see what I can dig up for us to do."

**O.-**

**Countdown: **OMG...Thank you so much for catching that, I fixed it. *blushes* Oh dear, I feel extremely stupid...

**savedbygrace94: ***smiles evilly* Maybe...Maybe not! You'll just have to wait and see! And I'm not meaning to make him Gale...it just happens. But, you think he's awesome here go read _Better Late than Never_, I made him a badass in there!

**dragongirl2011: **Yes to both, and here's another little tid-bit: that's going to be in the sequel (but don't tell anyone =)).

**readandwrite4evernever20: **Oh, tell me about it! Some authors just gloss over it and it drives me more insane than I already am! And I don't fight, so I'm glad you found the battle scene entertaining!

**Picklechipdip: **Ya! An all-caps review!

**Destiel101: **Thank you! I always enjoy it when people like the things I write!

**Azhaeda: **Okay, here you go! New chapter, albeit late, but here!

**FarmersDaughter: **A-amazing?! . I...curse English for not having the proper words of gratification!

**MEC: ***laughs* I'll _always_ reply. Even to Guest reviewers like yourself, because readers are readers no matter whether they have an account or not! Really? ...I see it! Because if you think about it, Jack 'punched out' those Nightmares' lights! And you _are_ special, never forget!


	11. Phase Two: Draw Them Together

**Wow, one more review and this little guy will have 100! You're almost as popular as my other RotG fanfic: ****_Better Late than Never_****! Anyway, enjoy Phase Two!**

**DISCLAIMER: ...**

This is _not_ good.

Mother should be _here_! Mother and her big-powerful-nice-friends should be here _now_, helping almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy-called-Jack !

Baby Tooth pulls at her feathers not for the first time that morning, watching helplessly as almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy-called-Jack fights lots of scary-dark-monster-horses. Mother had used the soft-but-stern voice that meant she _really_ was serious when she said she couldn't be seen. Not by still-young-believing-children or almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy-called-Jack .

She had to stay _silent-watcher._

But staying a silent-watcher is _hard_! Almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy-called-Jack was in horrible-scary-bad-_danger!_ Baby Tooth had passed through the window lots of nights ago, and he had been sleeping-not. _Sleeping-not,_ at collecting-teeth-time! He had been protectively-watching the still-young-believing-children.

Back then, she had wondered where the bad-scary-grown-ups were. But then she remembered that they went to fight dark-scary-king-of-fear. Leaving still-believing-children alone with almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy-called-Jack .

That had been many, many, _many_ collecting-teeth-times ago.

Baby Tooth winces as another scary-dark-monster-horse runs at almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy-called-Jack . He stabs it with long-magic-stick and it dies very fast. Almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy-called-Jack breathes heavily; face not-good-white.

Still-young-believing-girl dashes out of the warm-cozy-family-place and takes almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy-called-Jack 's hand, asking something in a worried tone. He slowly shakes his head in the 'no' way, leaning quite a bit against his long-magic-stick. The other still-young-believing-children soon gather around, and as the warm-sunlight touches the brown street, Baby Tooth turns away to report _again_ to Mother on how she needs to come help almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy-called-Jack _now_, or something bad might—

A high pitched worried-scream causes her to whirl back around, he she squeaks in surprise. Almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy-called-Jack is lying on the ground, and still-young-believing-girl is next to him, shaking his arm and…_crying_! Oh, this is not good; _this_ is what Baby Tooth hoped-with-all-her-heart wouldn't happen! Now Mother and her friends _have_ to come and help!

Her wings buzzing and ready to go, she speeds away faster than she's ever flown before, anxious to hopefully become a protecting-watcher so she can help almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy-called-Jack guard the still-young-believing-children.

* * *

This isn't going well. At. _All._

Jack glares with all the malice he can muster at the charging Nightmare. This had been going on for the past…two weeks? Or was it One? Anyway, this ambushing-thing is getting old, and he _really_ wants it to stop. If not…well, at least he'll have something to take his anger out on.

Rolling his eyes, he flicks his wrist, impaling the Fearling on his staff and disintegrating it. Panting deeply to try to calm his shaking before the kids see it, he plants the butt of his weapon and puts most of his weight on it. Good thing it's a tough stick, else it would've cracked by now.

"Jack!" Jane calls, running out of the cabin he had shoved his group in when the Nightmares attacked. "Jack, are you hurt?"

He smiles weakly, attempting to focus on her fuzzy image before him. He shakes his head as she grabs his hand. "No…I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Rosa asks, reaching up to place the back of her hand against his forehead. "You feel like my Pa did when he had a fever."

He pulls away. "I said I'm okay. It's…just from battling…with the Fearlings."

The girl doesn't look convinced, glancing at her friends before tugging at his sleeve to lead him back inside. Lifting his foot to follow her example, he is slammed by fatigue he had managed to hold off. Used to pushing aside his body's aches, he ignores it and takes another step. But rather than moving forward, his sight suddenly tilts, and distantly he hears someone scream. Darkness crowding at the edges of his vision, he tries to soothe whoever it was but his voice isn't working. Strange.

His eyelids slowly drift closed, despite his best efforts to stop them. Finally giving up, he allows his mind to open to the void of sleep.

* * *

_'Mother!'_ Baby Tooth cries; and the Queen whirl around.

"Baby Tooth, why aren't you back at Burgess?" she demands, and the rabbit-of-hope turns away from the big-man-of-wonder.

"What's goin' on Shelia?" he asks.

"I-I don't know; Baby Tooth's here and she freaking out…"

"Did somezing happen to ze children at Burgess?" the big-man-of-wonder cuts in.

Baby Tooth shakes her head. _'Bad-scary-dark-horses attack every night, and almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy-called-Jack fights them off but something happened and he fell! He didn't get back up so I cam to Mother, and you need to go! Go help, help, help!'_

"He…fainted?" Tooth clarifies, and her miniature nods.

"Who?" the rabbit frowns, tapping his foot.

"That Jack kid…apparently he passed out from lack of sleep or something…"

"Vhy is he not sleeping?"

_'Because he is a protector-watcher!'_ Baby Tooth cries in frustration. Why are they not getting it? They need to go _now!_

"She says he watches over them while they sleep…Oh! That makes sense now!" Toothiana exclaims. "Pitch sends Fearlings to ambush them at night, so Jack stays up to protect them! But where are the adults?" she directs her last question at her helper.

_'Gone. They left many teeth-collecting-times ago to fight evil-king-of-fear at another group-of-warm-family-homes-place.'_

"They _left?_" Tooth shrieks, wings buzzing in surprise. "They left their children unprotected? How horrible can they be!"

"What're you talking 'bout?" the rabbit-of-hope says in exasperation.

"The adults of Burgess are gone! They left to fight Pitch in another town and Jack's the only thing protecting them!"

"боже мой!" the man-of-wonder cries. "Call in Sandy, ve are going to Burgess!"

Tooth nods. "Sweetie, go find the Sand man, okay? Tell him we're going to Jack's town."

Baby Tooth nods, streaking away. _Now_ she's doing something helpful!

It takes no time at all for her to find the golden-sand-man. He seems to be deep in thought, maybe even worried about something. She circles his head, finally drawing his attention after the fourth lap. A question mark floats above his head, and she drifts to tug at his hand, indicating that he needs to follow. He frowns, and a replica of her Mother and Baby Tooth herself hovers, then Mother says something to her and she flies to him.

She nods frantically, understanding immediately. If only all of Mother's friends were this easy to talk to!

Nodding, he motions for her to lead the way. Flashing a smile, she darts forward with the man-of-dreams on her tail. She can finally help almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy-called-Jack !

**O.O**

**боже мой!: **Oh my god!

**savedbygrace94: **It kinda is... and you're not the only one that flips out, I run around the house screaming "IT'S HERE" whenever I see an update!

**dragongirl2011: **No problem, I love answering questions! Ans sorry for the wait!

**NavyBlurd: **Ha, when I first read your name I snorted! Sorry, just had to let you know that. Anyway, that you for all the encouragement, it really means a lot!

**readandwrite4evernever20: **No sweat, any time! No, their father isn't a spirit...and good catch on the foreshadowing!

**LunaTheLoneWolf: **Thank you! I love new readers, and...well, WELCOME! Hope you continue to like this!

**Four Leafed Fortune: **Not at all, as you probably read! And sorry for the late update, stuff just...happened.

**Princess Merleen: **Sure will, here she is now!

**Destiel101: **Yeah, he sure is...and I love it!

**BlackRoseGirl666: **Now _that's_ an ominous name. I like it! And I hope you liked this!

**akizaki14: **Thank you, I really love it when I get compliments like this!

**Nothing but Nargles: **Well...he dies at the end of this and you see him as a spirit at the beginning of the sequel so...yeah, eventually. So hang in there with me!

**DevilMadeYouCry: **They know, but they're busy fighting Pitch somewhere else so they can't come to help him. But they'll arrive soon, I promise!

**Silver Frost: **Yeah, sorry about the briefness of my chapters...I usually write around one thousand words, or end it where it sounds good.

**FarmersGirl101: **Hey, at least you left me a treat before you left!

**Rosialette001: **Wow, that's a lot of 'yay' s. Wonder what you're so excited about?


	12. Phase Three: Attack

**Wow, I think the universe is trying to tell me something; seeing as all my RotG fanfics are at the top of my 'to update' list!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope.**

He is hallucinating.

His mind has snapped and now it has come up with this figment of his imagination.

There is no other way to logically explain why she is back.

Jack's brown eyes stare unblinkingly at tiny, flying fairy above him. She seems unaware of the blatant denial of her presence, chirping excitedly and buzzing in circles around his living room.

Speaking of which, how'd he get here? The last thing he remembers is killing the Fearling…

His eyes flash, and with a surprising amount of energy he bounds off the couch and through the door; staff already in hand. He scans the lengthening shadows of dusk, mentally cursing himself for sleeping this late into the evening. He doesn't see or hear his children, and panic begins to settle in his stomach. Stepping out into the road, he begins to head for the Nerfars.

"Jack!" Jane calls, and he whips around. His beloved sister stands at the mouth of the forest trail along with the others; baskets full to the brim with berries.

"What are you—" he breaks off into a coughing fit as pain stabs through his throat from lack of moisture. The buzzing of his imaginary Tooth Fairy draws closer, and he attempts to brush it away as he forces himself to take a deep breath.

"What are you doing in there?" he finally calls. "I told you not to—"

"But you're friends took us there!" Tim shouts, much to Jack's confusion.

"What friends?" he asks cautiously.

"The—behind you!" Jane screeches and Jack dives to the left just as a pair of familiar hooves crashes down where his skull would've been.

"Aw, fuck _no_," Jack curses, decapitating the horse with the crook of his staff. "Now you're just being ridiculous."

Another charges from the darkened doorway of a vacant house, but this time the teen is prepared. Sweeping his weapon low, he knocks out the forelegs and sends the beast crashing onto its chest; effectively crushing its ribcage.

"Trying to sneak up on _me,_" he continues, dashing forward to meet the next one. Thrusting the butt of his rod into the ground, he swings around it to smack the next Nightmare in the face with his feet.

"On _my_ turf," he growls, stabbing it and calmly running through the one behind him. "In front of _my_ kids? That's just not going to happen. And you should know that by now."

He straightens, gripping his staff while his senses wait for the next ambush. But the silence is complete, and as the adrenaline leaves his system his knees give out.

"Whoa there, mate," a thickly accented voice rumbles in his ear. "No need ta go collapsin' on us."

Jack glances through his sweat-matted bangs at the emerald eyes set in a furry face. Recognition sparks dimly, and he pants, "You…again? Didn't…you learn…your lesson…the first time?"

"An' this is how ya thank me for catching ya?" the Aussie snaps kindly, pulling the boy's arm over his shoulders and wrapping his tighter around the teen's thin midsection.

"No…if I still could…I'd kick your ass…for not coming…sooner."

That earns the human a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, I betcha ya would."

Taking slow steps forward, Bunnymund half drags, half carries Jack back inside; where his fellow spirits as well as the frantic children await.

"Jack, you okay?" Andy asks as soon as the pair enters. His mentor smiles weakly; lids heavy as he nods.

"Yeah…just…tired."

"Tired? He's dead on his feet!" Toothiana whispers to North, who releases a pained sigh.

"Da, he is. I do not vant to know vhat vould haf happened if ve had stayed avay…"

Sandy shudders, then drifts to follow the nearly unconscious mortal and the Pooka into one of the rooms.

"You know…he has a very strong soul," the Russian points out, and Tooth nods.

"Even Baby Tooth's noticed. Well, once she got passed his teeth. I wonder if they're as white as she claims…" Tooth wonders aloud, wings buzzing at a faster rate at the thought.

"Oi shelia, that all ya can think about?" Bunny asks as he returns.

She narrows her eyes. "Like you have room to talk, Mr. Eggington!"

He grimaces, holding up his paws in defeat. "That was a low blow."

A high-pitched throat delicately clears itself, startling the Guardians present.

"Excuse me, but ah…I wanted to…to thank you. For helping Jack," Leah says quietly. "He…he hasn't been looking so good for awhile, and we were starting to get worried…"

Tooth smiles, floating down to her level. "That's okay; it's good to be worried about someone! And you're welcome; we'll always come and help!"

The tall girl smiles tentatively before dashing down the hall. The Tooth Queen follows her with her eyes, sighing contentedly.

"It's been so long since I've spoken to a child like that," she murmurs.

"Too long," North agrees.

"Ya know, I wonder somethin'," Bunny begins, scratching absently behind his neck. "Where'd tha' kid learn ta fight like that?"

"Eh…his Pa?" North supplies.

"He taught himself."

They all glance down at the brown-eyed girl, then up to Sandy floating behind her, who shrugs.

"He taught himself to fight, just like he taught himself everything else he knows," Jane continues, ignoring their confusion. "After our father died, he became the man of the house and had to learn on his own; seeing as our mother is against your kind."

Tooth frowns, gazing at North as he kneels next to her.

"Vhen did your Pa pass?" he asks gently.

Jane shrugs, looking away. "Back when I was really little. Jack was ten and saw it all, which is really surprising since he continues to secretly defend you guys."

"Why is that shockin'?" Bunny inquires.

"Because if anyone has a good enough reason to hate Spirits, it's my brother. Because that Pitch guy killed dad and all his friends, then Jack nearly died trying to protect me." Her lip quivers, but she pushes through. "He was asleep for three days. I remember everyone kept whispering that he was dead, that we should just leave him in the forest for the wolves. But then he woke up and became the best Expert anyone has ever seen." She sniffles, quickly wiping her eyes. "So that's why my brother has the right to hate you; because your kind took everything from him."

She turns and sprints away, the slamming door echoing through their shocked silence.

"It seems like ve haf somevon's expectations to live up to," North says slowly, blinking his glassy, blue eyes.

Tooth nods. "And high standards they are."

* * *

_Thump_.

_Crack, crash, thud._

Jack blinks away his grogginess; arms tightening around the little form snuggled up beside him. Gently unwinding his arms from around Jane, he slips out of bed and pads to the door.

_One of the kids must be attempting to make breakfast…_he sighs to himself, pulling open his door as another round of clattering stinging his ears.

"Jesus guys, you could've just woken me up if you're so…hungry…" he trails off as the vicious yellow of a Nightmare's eyes stares him down.

"Shit," he growls as it thunders towards him. Whirling his staff, he manages to hit it hard enough in the head to kill it before it tramples him.

"Do _not_ curse in this house!" a sharp voice reprimands, and his eyes widen as he puts a face to the voice.

"Mom? When did you get back?" He calls as he knocks another Fearling away. "And how'd all these things get in here!?"

"Got back a few hours ago," she replies, suddenly coming into view. Her short brown hair is perfect as ever, not a strand out of place even as she breathes heavily. "And as for these monsters—" she grunts, dispatching one with the fire poker. "—I haven't the slightest. Behind you!"  
Jack twists on his heel, throwing out the other to knock the shadow away.

"Thanks," he mutters. "Are the kids still in the other room?"

"No, their parents took them home. Where's—"

"Jack, Mom!" Jane cries from Jack's door, eyes wide. "What's going on?"

"Never mind. Jack, take her and go."

"But—"

"I said go! And don't come back until this is over!"

He clenches his teeth but nods, sweeping his sister into his arms and dodging into the kitchen. Bursting through the back doors, he sprints through their tiny yard and into the forest.

**^ . ^**

**DjinnAtwood: **Eh, yeah...well, she more-or-less idolizes his teeth. And yes, I'd like to see some ass-kicking!

**readnandwrite4evernever20: **Aww, thanks! I thought it would be more humorous if I portrayed her like that! Glad you like it!

**savedbygrace94: **Aw, I hope you heal quickly! Feet are quite necessary when it comes to walking!

**Princess Merleen: **I'm uploading as fast as I can! If you'd like something to appease you, try reading my other RotG fanfics! I'm sure you'd love them!

**Destiel101:** I understood perfectly! Have no fear, I'm insane so almost everything makes sense!

**dogluvva99: **Dude, if I could _write _at a millisecond speed I'd be the best author ever! But, seeing as it takes about an hour- hour and a half to write these chapters...yeah, I know; I suck...

**Thisisentertaining:** I'm glad your name means true and you're liking this! And personally, I almost love writing from little Tooth's perspective than Jack's. _Almost_.

**Four Leafed Fortune: **Thank you, a lot of people seem to like how I write her! And sadly, he did...as you read...

**FarmersGirl101: **LOL, you missed a bit! She calls him 'almost-but-not-at-all-bad-grown-up-boy-called-Jac k'. Just between you and me, I copy and paste that ever time she says that, rather than writing it out! But don't tell anyone that!

**akizaki14: **I going to kill Jack at the end of this, and then make a sequel. Don't worry, he's getting a nap _right now!_


	13. A Slight Misunderstanding

**Okay, for those that don't read 'Better Late than Never', I'll give you the run down: I want to post a new RotG called 'Seven Deadly Sins', and in it the Guardians, including Jack, Pitch, and Jamie will be the 7 sins of humankind. I've got a poll and more information at my Profile, but essentially I want to know if you guys would read it. You cans respond in your review or, for the anonymous, go vote! And thanks for those that actually read that!**

**DISCLAIMER: ...no...**

"But Jack, what about the Four?" Jane practically screams in his ear.

"What four?" he pants, leaping over a fallen log.

"The Guardians! Mom might've caught them! We have to go back!"

"What are you talking about?" he cries, wincing as a thorn stabs his heel. _Now,_ of all times, he wants his shoes.

"Those four spirits! The ones that came to our house the other day! The rabbit, the fairy, the big red man, the gold—"

"They were _there_? So I wasn't hallucinating?" Jack skids to a stop. _This is bad_.

"Yeah, but when I woke up they weren't there! I think the adults got them!"

"Well crap," Jack mutters, shifting from foot to foot. If he goes back, they might be there and he saves them; but they could also be gone and he'd risk loosing Jane to the Nightmares.

_ Well, that's an obvious choice._

"They're smart, I'm sure they're fine," Jack soothes as he resumes at a jog. He should be far away enough now.

"But—"

"No buts. In all that chaos, they've probably escaped. Besides, they're centuries old, they've perfected every vanishing act in the book."

Jane bites her lip, but eventually lays her head on his shoulder. "Yeah," she yawns. "You're right."

"I thought we already went over this: I'm _always_ ri—"

He stops, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as an invisible presence drifts around them. He clutches Jane tighter to his side, and she in turn clings with all her might.

"What…what is that?" she whispers, eyes wide and reflecting the limited light.

"I'm not sure," he replies slowly, tensing his muscles as he waits for the inevitable attack.

"Oh, Jack, I'm heartbroken," a smooth voice calls, and Jack stiffens as a breeze musses his hair. _Trouble…trouble is coming…_

"You don't remember me?" the unknown continues as the shadows waver. "Ah, but you were little then; I'm not terribly surprised. Now you're all grown up, and an Expert to boot." A dark chuckle caresses his ear, and he shudders involuntarily. "You're father would be proud."

"I'm sure he is," Jack growls, shifting Jane onto his back to double-hand his staff. "And I'm sure that if you'd kindly show yourself, I would do the honor of sending you to him so you can ask."

Laughter booms around the siblings. "Such a cocky statement from someone as inexperienced as you."

"My brother's gonna kick your butt!" Jane shouts, then buries her face in his hair. Her confidence in him rushes through his system, easily beating back the tendrils of fear that had started to plant themselves.

"What certainty you have in your elder. It's almost admirable, seeing as you both barely survived last time. But don't think it was luck," the voice snarls. "It was only a slip of my own; one that won't happen this time. I _do_ have a reputation to keep, you know."

The darkness parts to reveal an extremely tall man; grey, silken skin stretched tight over his lanky form with golden eyes of a predator. His obsidian hair is slicked back and spiked slightly, and his full-body robe reaches the ground but makes no noise as he steps forward.

"And right now, you two are the only blemishes. But, as much as I'd love to stay and make you see the error in your sureness, I have places to be." And he lunges.

Jack watches in slow motion: the feral sneer on the spirit's face as his boney fingers sharpen to claws. He bends his knees to push off the ground, but it suddenly drops away and he falls into nothing.

As the earth swallows him, he watches as the other being's face melts into one of surprise. He knows his own must share the same expression, but then the tunnel closes over his head and his bum lands on the soil.

Thrusting out his staff, he tries to slow their sliding but only manages in spraining his shoulders. Rolling slightly to the left, he reaches behind his back to grab Jane and brings her to his chest. Jack then curls around her, making sure to keep her head tucked under his chin.

_If this is what I think it is, that damn kangaroo is _so_ getting it…_

The sense of confinement lifts, as well does the feel of the ground sliding beneath him. Tumbling forward a few feet; he only stops as the back of his head smacks into something hard. Rock hard.

Groaning, he releases Jane; who slips off his chest as he holds his head.

"You okay, Jack?" she asks, ducking to try and see his face.

"Yeah, just smashed my head on…that." He jerks his thumb behind him, and Jane gasps.

"What _is_ that?!"

"Egg Gnome, most likely," Jack replies without looking.

"Oi, you didn'a even look!"

"Bunny!" She cries, standing and running towards the Pooka. Jack drops his arms, standing also but instead to retrieve his weapon.

"Ya know, that's the second time I've a saved yer life," the Easter Bunny points out, returning the small girls embrace as Jack rolls his eyes.

"So? I saved you from returning to the Other World, so don't think I owe you anything."

Aster snorts. "I could'a got outa that cage by myself."

Jack hums, "Eh, but how long would it have taken you? My people are pretty quick when it comes to disposing of someone like you."

"Ha! I doubt they know how ta fight a six foot, highly trained—"

"Can both of you just shut up?" Jane interrupts. "Cause I've got a few questions that I'd like answered. Now."

Jack sighs. "Okay, let me guess: Where are we, what does the Golem do, and why does that egg have legs?"

Jane nods meekly, blushing slightly.

"Right now we're in the Warren, and if you ask 'what is that', I'm going to smack you." He smiles to let her know he's kidding before moving on. "The Golems protect this place, and the egg has feet because…I actually don't know. Care to explain, Mr. Rabbit?"

Bunny snorts. "Oh, so that's the only thing ya don' know. Why don'cha take 'er on a tour for me, eh?"

"And take away such an honor for you? I'd rather _die_."

"Okay, forget that one; instead tell me _why_ we're here!" Jane shouts, re-drawing their attention.

"Cause ya need ta be," Bunny replies. "Or would ya rath'a face Pitch?"

Jane frowns. "Jack could take him."

Bunny cocks a brow at the boy, and he shrugs. "I've told her otherwise on more than one occasion."

"Tha' may be true," the Pooka says, turning back to the girl. "But he'd just come back an' try again. He…he really wants ya two gone."

"Why?" The Overland children ask. Apparently this was news to both of them.

Bunny sighs. "Well…ya see, 'e wants ya out o' the way cause of yer bloodline. Yer father was well known in the spirit realm for being…accommodatin', and now you two have taken up his mantle so…"

Jack frowns, shaking his head. "I still don't get it. Pitch's part of the immortal world too, so there's got to be something more."

The Guardian of Hope shifts nervously. "Yeah…there's more. A while ago, Manny—"

"Who's that?" Jane cuts in.

"He's talking about Father Moon," Jack clarifies

"Oh."

"Anyway, Manny gave us a…a sort'a prophecy. 'e said that 'the third Expert down is the next one over.' It took us a bit ta figure out what 'e meant, but what that says is—"

"The third one to die is the next spirit," Jack finishes, nodding slowly. "But that still doesn't explain anything; there's an Expert in every town."

Aster bobs his head. "We had a bit o' trouble with that too, until we realized Manny meant a _chain _of three. _Related_ ta one another," Bunny's emerald eyes bore into Jack's, and he sighs explosively. "It's talkin' 'bout you!"

Jack blinks. "What? No, that's impossible."

"Course it is! Everythin' fits an—"

"No, I mean I'm not the third of my family; Jane is"

**O.O**

**ATTENTION: I WILL BE GONE JULY 10-17. THERE WILL BE NO INTERNET, SO THIS MAY BE THE LAST UPDATE UNTIL THEN. SO IF YOU EVEN ****_THINK_**** OF SCREAMING AT ME WHEN I RETURN, EXPECT A LATE UPDATE. I'VE WARNED YOU. Thanks~!**

**Destiel101: **Thanks! Hope this continues to be awesome!

**savedbygrace94: **Oh no~! Trust me, you'll know when it's here! I might have him be kidnapped by a certain someone or he might get a gruesome wound, but when Jack finally dies (why does that sound psychotic?) you'll be ready for it.

**Sinful Vanity: **Naw, it's okay! Any review is a good review!

**readandwrite4evernever20: **They suspect that Jack will be chosen by MiM; and yes, Jack can still hear Wind. And yeah, I thought that Jane needed to show a bit of protectiveness over her older brother!

**dogluvva99: **I know, but Pitch's attack was really sudden. It was explained by Bunny in this chapter what happened while Jack was taking his nap.

**FarmersGirl101: **...Drat, I don't think I know that movie. Perhaps Google can help me...And I know, stupid adults; why can't you just stay away?

**Lolxxx: **They're really back. And thanks for all the compliments!

**Four Leafed Fortune: **Not odd, just planned. Pitch _does _have an agenda, ya know...And thanks!

**Beloved Daughter: **Thanks! Looks like you didn't have to wait that long!


	14. Premonition

**I'm back~! I know, I know: about time, right? Well, anyway that poll from last chapter's still going on (what poll you ask? Go back and check it out!). Anyway, so we're back to once a week updates (unless something happens *cough cough* LAPTOP *cough, cough*)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. But if I did...O.O**

"What?!"

Jack winces at the outbursts, wishing he'd explained more before dropping _that_ bomb. But it shouldn't have been surprising in the first place; the Four know how to count, right?

"I am not the third," Jack repeats slowly. "I am the second. My father was the first, so Jane is the third."

His sister remains flabbergasted while the embodiment of Hope attempts to untangle this mess. Emphasis on 'attempts'.

"Are ya sure? Ya didn' have a gran'pa or something?"

The teen sighs wearily, rubbing his temples. "As far as I know, my father was the first Expert in Burgess."

"Which means ya _could_ be wrong."

"True, but I'd rather not find out; if you know what I mean."

"What happens if we…die out of order?" Jane, having finally found her voice, inputs. "Like, if I passed this second, wouldn't that make Jack the third?"

"No, I don' think so. Ya gotta be an Expert and _then _kick the bucket."

"Which isn't happening any time soon," Jack mutters, not liking the direction of this conversation. If he didn't know better, it would sound like Jane was trying to assassinate him!

"How long are we going to stay here?" he asks, diverting their attention from the present topic.

The Pooka shrugs. "As long as ya need ta be."

Jack smiles, showing all his canines. "Aw, you really mean it? We can live here _forever_?"

Aster's face screws up like he smells something bad and he quickly amends, "Naw, yer goin' ta stay here 'till Pitch is knocked down a peg or two."

"Ah, gotcha. And here I thought you were beginning to go soft."

"Oh, go dye yerself pink," Bunny growls, and Jane giggles.

Jack shrugs, turning and walking away as he calls back, "Alright, but will I grow fur and become fluffy like you if I do?"

"Why you little—" the Guardian huffs, turning to Jane. "Ya wouldn'a mind if I taught 'im a lesson, would ya?"

The brunette tries to contain her laughter behind her hand, but fails and ends up shaking her head at the rabbit to show her approval.

"I heard that!" Jack's voice echoes back to them. "And challenge accepted!"

"I think you should sleep first!" Jane replies. "Cause I don't want to have to drag your butt back home when you faint!"

Further up the path and near the top of a blooming cherry blossom tree, Jack smirks faintly as his back settles more comfortably against the rough bark. His eyes slip closed as he murmurs, "And you don't weigh a ton?"

* * *

"…Jack…"

A small shake accompanies the whisper, and Jack feels his vocal cords vibrate in protest as he turns his head away. _Just five more hours…_

"C'mon son, wake up. We're going to miss all the game if you sleep any later…"

Wearily prying his lids open, he squints in the weak light from the lamp at the figure hovering above him. Warm brown eyes meet his, and the taller brunette smiles.

Jack's eyes widen in recognition, and he chokes out, "Dad…?"

"Good, you're finally up. I was worried I'd have to drag you out. Put your shoes on and meet me on the porch. Don't forget your bow." And he exits the room.

Jack slowly slips out from under the covers, mindlessly slipping on his shoes. How is his father here? How is Jack _himself_ here; the last thing he remembers is the Warren…Perhaps Bunnymund wiped his memory of the events that followed? But that still doesn't explain how his dad has come back to life…

Mind still wrapped up in itself, he isn't conscious when his body stands and also exits his sleeping quarters. He also fails to notice that instead of grabbing his staff, which always rests by the door, he picks up a curved stick with a thin yet strong string connecting the two ends.

Suddenly he finds himself standing on the road, waving with his deceased sire at his mother and Jane. Both wear happy smiles free of any worry.

_Where the hell am I? Has my entire life been a dream?_

They enter the woods almost instantly, and the dark canopy quickly blocks out almost all the rising sun's rays; leaving the forest floor abnormally cold.

"You're being awfully quiet," his dad breaks the silence, startling the younger. "Care to tell your old man what's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Jack replies instantly. "Just thinking."

The older cracks a familiar smile. "Well, don't think too much. Stuff like that gets you killed."

Jack starts, staring at his father's back before hurrying to catch up. The first part sounded like something his Pa would say, but that last part…it sounded like he was going to add something…

"Jack, I want to talk to you."

The teen glances up to find his father standing a few feet away, facing him. _When did that happen?_

"I just want you to know that whatever you do, I will always be proud of you. No matter what happens, as long as you thought it was right, I will stand beside you. Never forget that."

Jack's gut clenches, and he laughs nervously. "No need to be so serious Dad; it's not like I'm going to leave you anytime soon. I'm just a kid!"

"And don't worry about your mother and sister; they've always taken such good care of themselves," John continues as if his son hadn't spoken. "Still do, actually."

"Pa, what are you saying?!" Jack cries, stepping forward. Mist curls around the trunks in thick waves, slowly rising to hide the adult's form.

"One last thing: listen to your instincts. You can't go wrong with them."

"Father!" Jack shouts as his vision is obscured completely. He steps forward again, but nearly looses his footing on a patch of slick ice. The fog lifts, and now he can see that somehow he's arrived at the lake in the midst of winter. The milky surface reflects and magnifies the limited light, though directly ahead a large hole seems to do the exact opposite; sucking in all the light and returning none.

And it's also where his father stood not thirty seconds ago.

Jack rushes over to the edge, and sure enough his dad floats just under the surface. Without a seconds thought, he plunges his hands into the freezing liquid; straining up to just past his elbows to try and reach the man. His finger tips brush the edge of the cloak, and the world suddenly tilts and he finds himself reaching for—

Himself.

He's above the water watching the other him drown, but at the same time he's in the lake's grasp and staring as his own hand reaches for him. The one above and the one below lock eyes, and the earth moves again because now the one below has blue eyes yet it's still him because he's _looking right at his own brown eyes._

And just when things can't get any stranger, his (their?) hands touch and everything slams into a black wall.

**= . ="**

**savedbygrace94: **Ohh! Well, hopefully this was worth the wait, right? And a favorite? I'm doing something right?!

**Destiel101:** Naw, she plays one last small part latter on (in the death chapter :) )

**MorbidCheese: **OMG, Fullmetal Alchemist! I love that anime/manga so fucking much! BROTHERHOOD ALL THE WAY! But I'm not giving them powers like Lust's ultimate spears or anything...just the one power of being able to inflict their chosen sin on a human. I'll put out an alert when SDS is going to be posted. Thanks for the vote!

**MEC: **Aw, I will never scream at you! And if an author does-Why, the nerve!

**TheFadingLight: **Ohhh, I'm glad I caught you off guard! I wonder if I can do it again...

**The Dangerous One: **Ohh, ominous name. And hell yeah, this will go on for awhile longer before the dramatic ending!

**Four Leafed Fortune: **Ya! I pulled one on ya~!~! And thanks for the compliments, you really have no idea how easy it is to write with reviews like yours!

**Phoenix Risin: **Oh, I loved that movie! It's been so long since I've seen "Anastasia"...memories...And thanks for the well wishes; other than the rain and the sunburn it was awesome!

**Lolxxx: **I can't answer for the grandfather, but Jack only knows that he and his father were and are one, so to him Jane is the third. But we all know differently...*laughs manically*

**SheMcScribe245: **Yup. But Jack thinks it's Jane because his father, to him, was the first. Then it's Jack, so Jane is the third. But we all know something's missing, of course! But I won't tell you, so stick around!

**sarafine-ecleips: **Yes~! I just did that!


	15. Such a Bright Future

**Good news: The first two chapters of Seven Deadly Sins have been posted! The bad news: School starts soon and updates of all my stories will be...slowed. Dramatically. I'll let you all know as the dreaded date looms nearer, but for now enjoy the once a week updates!**

**DISCLAIMER: HA! That's hilarious!**

Jack's eyes snap open as he cries out in surprise, nearly inhaling a cherry blossom. Gripping the branch with his thighs, he lens forward and rests his elbows on his knees. Burying his hands in his dark chocolate locks, he tries to calm his racing heart as the last remnants of terror from the dream fade.

_What the hell was that about anyway?_ He wonders, letting his hair go. Rubbing the back of his neck, he shoves it aside. _I probably got some residue from the Nightmares on me somewhere…_

Leaping down limb by limb until his feet touch the ground; Jack stretches languidly before heading back to the clearing in search of his sister. The grass waves with the breeze in greeting, but they're the only living things in the area.

_Freaking Pooka must've taken her on a tour or something_,he sighs, plopping down on the soft blades. He runs his hand over the greenery absentmindedly, brain wandering back to the dream. There's a message, the true message, hidden among the fear. The problem is that the meaning of everything is not what he wants the outcome of this little adventure to be.

He either dies, or is forced to leave his family; which means he still passes on because there's no way anyone's ripping him away from Jane without murdering one of them first. And nothing's happening to his sister as long as he lives.

Gee, his future looks bright.

He rolls his eyes, flopping down on his back. Staring up at the rock ceiling, he idly wonders how far underground they are. It can't be far; how else would the plants get the sunlight they need? How do they get it now anyway, seeing as the roof—?

A scream rents the air, and Jack bolts to his feet; sprinting down the path before the echo even finishes. Rounding the corner, he slams into something _very_ solid, but luckily only stumbles back. Glaring into familiar amber eyes, he growls at the beast.

"I do _not_ have time for this!" he groans, quickly dispatching it. Movement from the corner of his eye alerts him to another, and he spins out of its way. Squaring off again, he waits for the Nightmare to charge before running to meet it. Taking a flying leap, he smashes his staff down on the monster's head; killing it instantly. Another takes its place, this time bringing a friend.

_It's like a freaking hydra!_ He mentally screams. _Cut off one head and two more appear._

"You know, this isn't going to work out well for you," Jack says conversationally as the two horses circle him. "You will die, I will be the one to end you, and then I'm going to shove my foot so far up your master's ass that my toes will touch his brain." He glares daggers, twirling his weapon between his fingers. "So, who wants to go first?"

The one on his right pulls an obvious feint, but he lunges forward to smash the long end of his staff into its chest anyway before carrying through his dive and landing behind the tree he slept in. Scaling up to the first branch, he waits for the other Nightmare to shift into the optimum position before dropping on it.

It shrieks wildly, bucking madly as it tries to rid itself of the unexpected cargo. To avoid the painful fall, Jack loops the crook of his staff around the animal's neck, applying enough pressure that it knows he's not kidding.

"See? That wasn't so—"

It suddenly takes off, the Warren blurring around the pair as it streaks to a destination only it knows.

Jack's eyes tear with the force of the wind, and his short bangs whip his face so much it stings. Deciding enough is enough, he jerks his staff so the curve cuts through the being's neck, dumping him onto the ground.

In the middle of a war zone.

Hundred of black sand creatures battle against the dozen or so Egg Gnomes; even the eggs themselves purposely trip up and dog pile the Nightmares.

A screaming whinny snaps his attention back to his own well-being, and not a millisecond too soon does he roll away from a pair of incoming hooves.

And not a second later are the hooves nothing but dust.

Slashing at the ribs of a passing one, Jack hopes this is _not_ where Jane and Bunnymund had been whenever this ambush occurred. And if they were…then that kangaroo had better have had the sense to get the hell out.

_Which means you're stuck_, that stupid voice in the back of his head points out. _Better pray you get trampled quickly and painlessly…_

_At least this is better than freezing,_ he retorts sharply, then regrets ever thinking that as the dream flashes before his eyes. Shaking his head roughly, he focuses back on surviving and less on things he can't change.

Ducking two stampeding Nightmares, he sweeps the legs out from under another before smashing his foot in the face of a fourth. A fifth pops up behind him, and he hops out of the way.

And smacks his back on the solid rock wall.

_Cornered_, the voice sings, and judging by the glint in all the nearby beasts' eyes; Jack knows they know too.

"Give me your best shot!" he challenges, promising to take as many down with him as he can. But just as the first attack leaps forward, the earth beneath his feet opens up and pulls him under.

**O.O**

**Ugh, this chapter was a bee-yacht to write. Anybody with the cure to writers block, call me. Seriously, tell me what it is.**

**Destiel101: **Ya, she's kinda important in the last chapter (She basically sends Jack off to meet his death, to give you a teaser!)

**ClearBear: **Because then I'm almost guaranteed that you'll come back!

**TheFadingLight: **Duh! That's what the sequel's about!

**savedbygrace94: **Aw, thanks so much! I love your's more though; they're much better than my own!

**readandwrite4evernever:** Yes! But you have to wait a few more chapters. First he has to fight some more bad guys, get kidnapped, nearly die take two, save the world and _then _die. But yes, we can kill him then!

**ImNotSupposedToBeHere: **Ya, it was a dream, and I'm glad you found it cold! And thanks for all the love, sometimes I don't know what to do with all of it (but then I put it in the chapters and there ya go!)

**Lolxxx: **Eh, kinda. It was more like Manny reaching out and it just turned into a nightmare because of the Nightmares attacking the Warren. And thanks for the double like!

**BlackroseGirl666: **Thanks, and sorry for the day-late delay! Hope this is worth it though!

**Phoenix Risin: **Oh, is that the movie where the story is told from the horse's POV and he gets separated from his heard to become tamed by some western Americans but then an Indian gets him and they become friends and he falls for the Indian's girl horse and then he gets kidnapped again and pulls a train that sets the forest on fire and what not? Cause I love that movie too! Though I thought it was just called 'Spirit'...Anyway, Jack will eventually die and become the Frostyness we all adore, but that's at the end.


	16. I Apologize

**As you can probably see, this isn't a real chapter. Because of life (mainly school), I don't know when I'll be able to post new chapters. This DOES NOT mean I'm abandoning this story, I have too many ideas with where this can go, it just means that updates will be...wide-spread. So you can either stick with me until things settle down or you can take me and this fic off your watch list. The choice is up to you.**

**Thanks for all your support; I don't know what I did to deserve all of you wonderful readers!**

**Sincerely, **

** I.F.T.S**


End file.
